Caring Hurts
by Squirtle1996
Summary: One day Natsu gets all mad and the whole guild beats him up. Is Makarov, Erza and Natsu hiding something? NaLu.
1. Betrayed?

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy! **

**And of course I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 1 – Betrayed?**

**_Normal POV_**

5 months after the grand magic games. It was a usual day in the best guild of Fiore. People were hanging out and chatting while a certain dragon slayer was staring at the blonde celestial mage with a sad frown. Lucy, the strongest celestial mage was enjoying lunch with Levy and Wendy at the bar, while she notices a pair of eyes was staring at her.

**_Lucy's POV_**

Why was he staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Maybe I should go talk to him. As I walked up to him, he notices me and starts to look away. As I stand in front of him, he turns to me with a disgusted face.

"What do you want?" the dragon slayer said in an angry tone.

I was confused. Why was he so angry?

"Why are you so mad Natsu?" I asked.

"Just get lost… I don't want to see you anymore" he said as he looked away.

I was hurt. Why did Natsu say that?

"What happened Natsu?! Are you sick or something?" I asked in a sad tone.

"Just go away!" he screamed pushing me to the floor.

**_Normal POV_**

The whole guild heard all the commotion. Everyone gathered around the two to see what had happened.

"_What are you doing Natsu?"_

"_Why are you hurting Lucy?"_

"_What is going on?"_

Erza stood there with a sad look on her face. Everyone in the guild asked why the dragon slayer had pushed the celestial mage to the floor.

"Just shut up, I hate all of you!" shouted the salamander.

Everyone was shocked to hear what the dragon slayer had just said.

"Hey fire-head! What did you just say?!" shouted the ice mage.

"Are you deaf or something? I SAID I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Natsu screamed.

"Well do you wanna fight?!" asked Gray.

"Sure! Bring it on! I'll even give you an advantage; I'll take on the whole guild!" replied Natsu.

"You think you can take on the whole guild? Erza can defeat you alone…"

"Of course I can, you guys are weak anyways."

The guild was shocked to hear Natsu. Their precious nakama told them that they were weak. Everyone in the guild was shocked, but Erza just stood there with a depressed mood.

"You think were weak?!"

"How can you say that Natsu-san?"

"Lets teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

Everyone at the guild was going to fight Natsu. They started to unleash their magic except for Erza and Lucy.

"Ice make Lance!" shouted Gray.

Natsu was blasted back into the wall. He was not going to retaliate.

"Chain Plant!" shouted Droy.

Droy threw seeds on to the floor and large vines grew and binded Natsu.

"Roar of the iron dragon!" shouted Gajeel.

"Erza what are you doing just standing there? He insulted the guild!" Gray shouted.

"I'm sorry Natsu." Erza whispered.

Erza re-equipped into her Heaven's wheel armor and slashed the dragon slayer. Everyone else also used their magic to attack the weakened salamander. Natsu was lying on the ground barely conscious.

**_Lucy's POV _**

I was shocked to see what had happened. I was about to cry but I held the tears in. My best friend insulted the guild that we loved most and now he is being demolished by them. I decided to walk up to him only to see anger in his eyes.

"What happened to you Natsu?" I said.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I hate this place so much"

"But why? I thought this was your family."

"My family? I don't want such a weak family. You guys do nothing all day besides sitting here and doing useless things."

Tears began to fall from my eyes. What has happened to the cheerful and loving Natsu?

"I shouldn't have fought with Laxus. I should have supported him instead of that old fool. If Laxus was master, then this crap guild would be a hundred times stronger."

I can't believe what I am hearing, Natsu insulted the master. He is going too far. In a mere second my hand was red and hurting a little. I just slapped Natsu.

"and that's the last hit… I'm leaving." replied the salamander.

I began to quiver in fear as Natsu begins to exit through the front doors and erasing his Fairy Tail mark. Erza then comes and comforts me.

**_Erza's POV _**

"I wish you good luck Natsu. Please just come back safe." I said to myself.

.

.

.

.

**That's it for chapter 1 guys :D I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 2.**


	2. The mission

**Here is chapter 2 guys :D**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail -.-**

**Chapter 2 – The mission**

**_Natsu's POV _**

I'm sorry everyone. I had to do what I did to protect the guild. As much as I hate it, I'm leaving the guild. What master told me was just too painful for me to hear. I can't let the guild be in any danger, especially Luce. She is my best friend even if she hates me after all this. I'm sorry everyone….

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean the guild is in danger, master?" cried Natsu._

"_There is a dark guild called Dark and they want to destroy Fairy Tail." replied Erza._

"_Why do they want to do that?" shouted the salamander._

"_They're goal is to create a new world. A world of destruction that everyone will suffer in. So they are trying to get rid of everything that could be a threat in the future." replied Makarov._

"_So their main target is destroy our guild?" asked Natsu in a fierce voice._

"_That is correct, and to destroy everyone in it." answered Erza._

"_Natsu, we called you here because we believe that you can stop Dark Shadow." Makarov said._

"_What can I do?"_

"_You will have to join Dark Shadow and become a double agent and to disband their guild."_

"_Okay I will do it, but won't they know that I'm from Fairy Tail?" _

"_Yes, so that is why you will need to make them trust you, but this mission is very dangerous. One mistake and you can end your life along with the rest of the world."_

"_Got it, I will do everything I can to protect the guild. I especially want to protect Luce."_

"_Do you like Lucy Natsu?" asked Erza in a curious voice._

_Natsu blushed a little. "Well she is one of my best nakama and I enjoy being around her." replied Natsu shyly._

"_This may be a challenge for you then, you will need to get the guild to hate you to earn the trust of Dark Shadow, making them think the reason you joined is to get revenge on Fairy Tail." said the master._

"_I will do __**anything**__ to protect the guild even if I get kicked out by my fellow nakamas. But one thing, don't tell anyone, especially Lucy. I don't want them to worry about me" answered Natsu_

"_Ok Natsu, here is a magic stamp, it will help you cover up the Fairy Tail mark so when you join Dark Shadow they won't notice." said Makarov._

_Natsu received the stamp and thanked his master._

_._

_End of flashback._

**Normal POV **

Everyone was still shocked of the fact that Natsu had left Fairy Tail. The mood was low and everyone was silent. Happy was going to follow Natsu because they went everywhere together but Erza stopped him.

"Where did Natsu go?" cried Happy.

"Happy! Stop talking about that idiot! He doesn't deserve to be part of this family!" shouted Gray.

Lucy took this the hardest because Natsu was her best friend and he just went on a rampage. She felt like her heart was going to stop because it had hurt her that much.

"Ummm… guys, I'm going home…" Lucy said in a quiet sad voice.

As Lucy left, Makarov came down and looked at Erza who nodded her head slowly with a sad frown. He then looked around and saw tables in half, chairs everywhere and the wall broken. He turned to his children with a disappointed look.

"I'm disappointed in all of you." said Makarov.

"Why? It was all Natsu's fault. He is the one who insulted you and the guild!" shouted Gray in an angry tone.

"Even if he did do something wrong, did you have to hurt him that much? I thought he was part of your family." Makarov said.

"Well not anymore, he hurt every one of us so he doesn't deserve to be in our family!" replied Gray.

"I'm sorry master, but I cannot keep this a secret any longer. It is tearing me apart knowing that our friend who did so much for us get blamed." said Erza in a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Well you see Natsu is on a mission to infiltrate a dark guild called Dark Shadow. Their plan is to make every one suffer, including you and me. Natsu decided to help us all by joining them to collect information and hopefully to disband it later. I hope you all keep this a secret from Lucy because Natsu especially didn't want her to know about his mission. He is afraid that if she knew, she would follow him." Erza stated.

"I feel guilty…" Levy said.

"Natsu-san…." Wendy said in a depressing mood.

"FLAME-BRAIN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL US?! NOW YOU MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY" shouted Gray.

_One week later…_

**Lucy's POV **

It's been a week since Natsu had left the guild. Everyone was returning to their usual self. Everyone was having fun and laughing, but I couldn't. I'm still sad that Natsu had left. I was going to tell him that I like him but it's not happening anymore.

"Still thinking about Natsu?" asked the white haired beauty.

I blushed a bit. "mhmmm… It just doesn't feel right without him here." I replied

"Don't worry Lucy! He'll be back someday!"

"You think so?"

"Of course! I'm not going to lose hope in him before I get you guys to date!" Mirajane winked.

"Stop it Mira." I said in a loud tone. "After what he had said a week ago, I don't think I can forgive him! He has ruined out friendship and just left without saying anything!" I screamed to Mira.

Mira looked rather sad. It seems like she knows something that I don't know about. Maybe it is just that she doesn't like being yelled at. She then starts crying.

"I'M SORRY MIRA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO YELL! PLEASE DON'T CRY!" I said in regret.

**Mira's POV**

Don't cry, don't cry! But I can't keep calm knowing that Lucy hates Natsu now. Everyone in the guild knows this big secret except for Lucy. I just can't take it anymore! Natsu is going through so much but Lucy just blames him for everything. But I can't blame Lucy because she doesn't know what is going on.

**_Natsu's POV _**

So I have finally made it. Dark Shadow's building.

.

.

.

And this is the end of chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review :D

Also stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Thinking about you

**Here is another chapter :D**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3 – Thinking about you**

**Natsu's POV**

After a week of traveling by foot (I don't want to get motion sickness), I finally see a building not so far away from me. The building was made of dark stones and there are dark clouds surrounding it. No mistaking, this is Dark Shadow's building. As I approached the doors, I can hear people chatting and laughing inside. I opened the doors slowly and walked in. Everyone was staring at me awkwardly.

"Huh, who is he?"

"What is he doing here?"

"Does he want to join our guild?"

I began to go into combat mode as I notice mages are starting to surround me. I can hear them talking to one another, asking each other questions.

"I came to see your master. Show me where he is." I told them in a confident voice.

A guy with orange hair in a black vest, with blue shorts came up to me.

"What makes you think you can see our master?" the orange haired man said fiercely.

"Caleb, is that how you treat guests?" said a voice from the second floor.

I noticed a tall man with black hair, similar to Gray's, wearing a dark brown cloak on the second floor looking down at me.

"Well well, look what we have here. The mighty salamander of Fairy Tail decided to give us a visit." said the man walking down the stairs.

I can sense a lot of magic power from this guy. His magic power feels similar to Gildarts' during the time I was fighting him at the S-class exam. There is no mistake; he is the master of Dark Shadow.

"Master." the guild shouted to the man.

"So, you must be the master here." I shouted.

"Why yes. Call me Shadow." the tall man said.

"Master Shadow, I want to join Dark Shadow." I sounded as confident as I could, hoping to not blow my cover.

"Why do you want to join? You are in the best guild of Fiore." claimed the black haired man.

"Well you see, I told them that they were weak, but they didn't like what I had said. Soon after they made me leave and now I want to get my revenge." I tried my best to not tear up, thinking about my friends at Fairy Tail.

"Very well then, you are in. Where would you like your guild mark?" said Master Shadow.

"I don't like this guy." whispered Caleb.

"Left shoulder." I replied. I decided to choose my left shoulder because my right shoulder still has the Fairy Tail mark, but it's just covered up by the magic stamp Gramps gave me. After receiving the stamp, I went into my new bedroom to take a rest from my travels. Everything seemed so different. It is dull and boring. I am definitely not going to get use to this. I wonder how my friends are doing in Fairy Tail without me. I know I sure miss them a lot, especially Luce. I miss her smile the most. Just imagining her smile makes my heart feel all fuzzy and warm. But now that I accomplished another step to my mission, hopefully I'llbe able to return to Fairy Tail soon.

**Normal POV at Fairy Tail **

It was a peaceful day in Fairy Tail and everyone returned to their usual self, including Lucy. Lucy would talk with her friends and laugh even if there was a certain dragon slayer not by her side. Lucy saw Erza and Happy talking together quietly. She decided to eavesdrop, wanting to know what they were chatting about.

"Lucy really doesn't care about Natsu anymore?" whispered Happy in a sad tone.

"I guess so, but if she knew -" Erza stopped talking as her mouth was drooling, making eye contact to what Mira was holding in her hands. It was strawberry cake! Erza and Happy decided to follow Mira to the bar, leaving behind a confused Lucy.

**Lucy's POV **

I need to keep calm. Even without Natsu here, I must act like that I don't care. I can't cry. If I do, then Natsu will just call me weak. I refuse to be weak in front of him. I shall not cry even if I do miss the old times we have spent together. But what was Happy and Erza talking about? What do I not know? Were they keeping a secret from me? Was it about Natsu? I'm curious now.

As the day ends, I decide to go home. It's just weird that every time I got home; I get disappointed expecting to see a pink haired boy grinning at me. What am I thinking? I don't want him near me after what he had done! But I just can't seem to get him out of my head. I began to make my way to the shower hoping that a nice warm shower will help me relax.

This past week I couldn't sleep much. Too much was on my mind. Maybe it was because I'm thinking about him. I took out a piece of paper and my pen to start writing to my mom as my brain doesn't want to sleep..

_Dear Mama,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't written to you this past week. I just have a lot of things in my mind. Natsu, once my best friend, became my new enemy. He insulted the guild and the master! Part of me doesn't want to forgive him for what he had done, but the other part wants to be with him. I don't know what to do mama. I can't get him out of my mind no matter how hard I try! Every time I blink, I can see his childish grin. Even though he hurt me so much, I don't think I can stop thinking about him. I wonder where he is right now. Is he still in town? Does he have a home to stay in? Is he thinking about me….?_

A tear rolled down my face as I wrote this letter. I didn't want to, but my heart aches so much. Why Natsu? Why have you become like this?

.

.

.

**And that is it for this chapter :D Hope you guys can review and tell me how I can improve. **** Also, would you guys rather have constant updates but shorter chapters or longer stories but longer updates? I will try to update everyday, unless if I have a lot of school work.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter :D**


	4. Fire god slayer magic returns?

**And here is chapter 4 :D**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail…..**

**Chapter 4 – Fire god slayer magic returns?**

**Natsu's POV **

It felt weird sleeping in a different bed then my own. And why do I feel disappointed to see that I'm not in Lucy's room? My second day in Dark Shadow and I'm already bored out of my mind. Everyone is just sitting there staring at the walls. I guess this is why they call it dark guilds. Everyone is gloomy and the sun barley even hit the windows. I go to the bar to look for something to eat. I ordered a burger with fries on the side. As I took a tiny bite from this burger, I barely puked in my mouth. This definitely doesn't taste like Mira's cooking! I think it's even worst then Lucy's! I tried my best finishing the burger because I didn't want to waste it but it just tasted awful. I mean the cheese has greenish mold on it and the bread is stale. I notice someone approaching me.

"My my, look what we have here. A puny dwagon swayer eating a burger!" laughed Caleb.

"What did you say?" I asked in a fierce voice.

"I said puny dwagon swayer." repeated Caleb.

"Talk about dragon slayers one more time and I'll turn you into ashes." I whispered in an angry tone. I shot him a death glare.

"Whoa! So scary…. NOT!" yelled Caleb while laughing. "If you think your little dragon slayer magic is so tough, then why don't you try fighting me?" asked Caleb with a smirk on his face.

"Alright then, I'M ALL FIRED UP!" I yelled.

**Normal POV **

As everyone in the guild heard all the commotion, they all started gathering around. Natsu and Caleb were starting to clash with each other. It was a fist to fist fight. Both were almost equal in strength. As the guild watched, Master Shadow was also watching from the second floor, examining Natsu's moves. This wasn't all that serious until they started using magic.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu yelled.

Caleb quickly dodged and elbowed him in the stomach. As Natsu was still in pain from that blow, Caleb kicked him in the chest sending him flying to the other side of the guild.

"Roar of the fire dragon!" yelled Natsu as he was standing up.

As the fire breath attack reached Caleb, he just stood there taking the direct attack and smoke formed. As the smoke cleared, Caleb was still standing only flinching a little.

"How can you take a direct hit from that attack and still stand?" Natsu shouted.

"Fire won't work against Caleb." said a member of the guild.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Because he is no ordinary mage. He possesses a lost magic, god slayer magic. Caleb is the fire god slayer." replied the mage.

"Fire god slayer? How is that possible? I thought Zancrow was the fire god slayer." The salamander asked the mage.

"Don't compare me with that weakling. I have long surpassed him." Caleb said with a smirk on his face.

"How are you able to use fire god slayer magic?!" shouted Natsu.

"Well you see, when I was younger, Zancrow taught me how to use god slayer magic. I thought Zancrow was the best mage in the world because he was a member of the seven kin of purgatory of Grimore Heart. But seven years ago I heard that you have defeated Zancrow and my rage was building up inside of me. I never thought that the mighty Zancrow would fall under the hands of you. So everyday I decide to train to surpass him and eventually one day I'll defeat you." answered Caleb with a smirk.

"Well I'm sorry to say, but there is no one you can defeat me. I have managed to defeat Zancrow by using his own magic against him. The same will happen with you." Natsu said.

Caleb was enraged with Natsu's words and decided to charge directly at him.

"Flame God's Explosive Flames!" shouted Caleb.

Caleb's hands ignited with dark flames ready to attack Natsu. As he was about to hit Natsu, It was stopped by a tall man. Master Shadow stopped Caleb's attack with his shadow wall.

"What are you doing Caleb? You can't kill him here. If you want, do it outside. I don't want to have to clean up after you." Master Shadow spoke.

"Fine, you got lucky this time salamander. But next time I'm not holding back." Yelled Caleb as he walked away fiercely.

The guild was then back to their original self. All boring and gloomy.

**Natsu's POV **

What is this? I never thought of meeting another god slayer and definitely not like this. And why does the food here tastes so bad?! I swear I'm going to lose weight! So Caleb has the same magic as Zancrow… That won't be a problem right? I mean I did beat Zancrow during the S-class exams. Well I just hope that this guy doesn't interfere with my mission. And what is with the master here? He tells the fire god slayer not to kill me, but instead kill me outside? I guess this is what it's like being in a dark guild. Nobody cares for each other. Luckily I still have Fairy Tail. Hopefully they don't hate me too much right now. I also have figured out some of Shadow's powers. He can use shadows to make a shield to protect himself, interesting. I'm getting a bit sleepy after all this. Time to go back to bed and dream about Mira's food.

_Back at Fairy Tail_

**Normal POV **

The guild was the same and everyone was in a circle chatting. They were discussing about Natsu and how Lucy doesn't know anything. The guild was sad to see Lucy depressed about Natsu.

"Should we tell her?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's best for her to know."

"But I promised Natsu not to tell."

"But you told us…"

"Oh yah."

As Erza and everyone else were chatting. They noticed a familiar blonde mage coming towards the guild. Everyone ran back to their original seats and started to act normal.

"Hey everyone!" The blonde celestial mage said with a smile.

"Hey!" replied the guild in unison.

Lucy began to walk to the bar to order something to eat. She didn't really eat much this past week, worrying about Natsu.

"You sure look like you're in a good mood." asked Erza, noticing her smile.

"Well of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Lucy stated with a smile.

"That's good to know Lucy-san!" Wendy smiled.

**Lucy's POV **

As I began to walk to the bar, I was asked questions and I answered them carefully, trying not to show my tears that were in my eyes. I refuse to make my family depressed about me any longer. But I wonder how everyone was not sad about Natsu leaving. I mean they were all his friends once and they all knew each other since they were young. I guess it's just more painful for me because he was my partner and we spent most of the time with each other. I wonder how he is doing… SNAP OUT OF THIS LUCY! YOU MUST LEARN TO FORGET ABOUT HIM! He's already gone. He won't come back. Tears started to gather in my eyes but I wiped them off as I realize that Natsu won't be coming back.

"Hey Lucy. Still thinking about Natsu?" smiled Mira.

"What?! Of course not! I forgot about him a long time ago! You don't have to bring that up again, and besides he's not coming back anymore!" I yelled.

God dammit! Why did I yell at Mira again?! She is probably going to start crying. I guess I better apologize.

"I'm sor—", I was cut off by Mira.

"It's okay Lucy. You don't have to apologize. It's just that it makes me sad when I think about you and Natsu. You guys had something special with each other. Like a bond that would never separate. It's just disappointing that all this happened. But don't worry Lucy, I know Natsu will surely come home, back to his family!" Mira tried to make me cheer up.

"You don't have to give my false hope Mira, even if he does return. Can everything go back to normal? Like how we use to go on missions and how he would sneak into my house through the window?" I started sobbing a bit.

"I know Natsu has his reasons for leaving. He won't just abandon his friends like that. Maybe when he returns he will explain everything to us and we can all celebrate… and maybe you could forgive him…." Mira said in a soft tone.

I thought to myself, maybe Mira was right. What if Natsu left because he had something important to do? What if he was looking for Igneel and doesn't want anyone to bother him. What if he was on a secret mission? What if he has a rare disease and doesn't want anyone to know so he went off to die on his own? AM I CRAZY? NATSU WON'T HAVE A DISEASE AND HE DEFINITELY WON'T DIE! Maybe he was just off to do some training to beat Gray when he returns. Yeah, maybe… I just hope that Mira was right, that he will return to us and everything will be back to normal. But still, isn't he going a bit too far? What he said last week really damaged the guild. Maybe I can't forgive him... But why is Mira helping him? Why is she telling me to forgive him? Does she know something that I don't know? Now I'm just curious…

.

.

.

**And that is it for chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoy my story and please review :D**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter **


	5. Rent

**And here is chapter 5 :D**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 5 – Rent**

**Natsu's POV **

It's been a week since I came to Dark Shadow. I have gotten used to it a little bit. During this time I haven't went on a mission, but luckily gramps gave me some jewels before I left. I should really go on a mission to ease my boredom. Maybe I can even go all out and use blow places up to give this guild a bad reputation. I giggled as I thought about that. I'm going to give gramps a visit to tell him what had happened this past week. Before I left he told me that if I wanted to contact him I can just meet up with Erza when she went on missions or at her home. Or I can just go to the guild but everyone probably still hates my guts. And it will probably raise suspicion if I get caught going near the Fairy Tail building. Okay, I guess I'll pay Erza a visit.

I walked to the board to grab a mission so nothing will be suspicious when I meet up with Erza. As I was about to leave the guild, I notice a pair of eyes staring at me. I stared back to see Caleb glaring at me. Caleb reminds me of Gray. Almost everyday I fought Caleb at least once. Our strength was very similar even thought I know he's not using his full power. Caleb is known as the second strongest mage in Dark Shadow, only after Master Shadow. I feel pretty good knowing that I'm pretty much the second or third strongest mage in this guild. In Fairy Tail I won't be able to feel like this because we have MONSTERS there. Gildarts, Laxus and Erza would demolish me. I gave Caleb a smirk and walked towards the door to visit Erza.

After about six hours on that train, I felt like dying. It was much better to walk a week then to go on a death machine for six hours. But I finally arrived, back to Magnolia. I put on a hood so that no one would recognize me in town. It was still early in the morning so I went to Fairy Hills and waited for Erza to go to the guild. I was getting bored just waiting there, but I didn't want to just barge in into an all GIRLS dorm. Well really I don't mind at all and I smirked. After about an hour, she came out and my eyes were sparkling. Finally! I then start to approach titania.

**Erza's POV **

As I walked out of Fairy Hills to head to the guild, I notice a hooded man walking towards me. I wonder who that could be.

"Who are you?!" I asked in a fearsome tone.

"You don't recognize me?" asked the hooded man.

"Take off your hood!" I shouted.

"Oh yah, I forgot I was wearing a hood." giggled the man.

As the figure lifted his hood, I notice the pink hair. Only one person I know has this kind of pink hair!

"NATSUUUU!" I yelled running towards him to give a hug.

"Hey Erza! You don't have to be that loud, you'll wake the whole town up." grinned Natsu as he hugged me back.

"Sorry, It's just that everyone misses you at the guild." I claimed.

"Really? I thought they all hated me…"

"I'm sorry Natsu, I told everyone about what happened that night."

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU AND MASTER NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"

"Yeah, I'm very sorry for that. But I just can't bear to watch you go through this. After you left everyone was enraged. But after knowing the story, everyone felt guilty about beating you senseless. And by the way, I thought you said you could take on the whole guild. But all I saw was you getting beaten up. I thought you were stronger then this…" I replied with a smirk on my face.

"WHAT? IM NOT WEAK! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO HURT THE GUILD! I WASN'T EVEN FIGHTING BACK!"

"Of course….." I smirked again.

"By the way, does Luce know about it?"

"No, I told everyone in the guild to not tell her because you especially didn't want her to know."

"Okay, good. So how is she doing"

"She looks like she's fine and she makes it look like that she doesn't care about you anymore."

"I understand… after what I did to her."

"But we all know that deep in her heart she still cares about you deeply." I smiled

I notice a blush on his face. It was kind of cute to see Natsu blushing for Lucy. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and I began to talk.

"Oh yeah, what brings you here Natsu?"

"Well, I just want to see how the guild was doing. And I want to tell gramps about Dark Shadow and what I did in the past two weeks."

Natsu then started to explain to me what had happened. He was telling me how he walked instead of going on the train and how he met a Fire god slayer. I was surprised that he was able to fight with the god slayer without getting killed. Back then during the attack of Grimoire Heart, He was getting destroyed by Zancrow. I guess the second origin really boosted his powers. After Natsu was done talking, I invited him to Fairy Tail. I was sure that everyone would be happy to see him, but he denied. He explained to me that if Lucy saw him, she would be sad so he rather not go. He just told me to tell master that he was fine and he began to wave bye as he had somewhere else to go before he goes back to the dark guild. After that, I began my journey to Fairy Tail.

As I walked into the guild, everyone was already there. I didn't realize it, but I talked with Natsu for about two hours.

"Whoa! Erza is late for the first time!" Happy yelled.

I shot him a death glare and he flew beside Lucy. I want to tell everyone why I was late, but Lucy is here. If she heard about me talking with Natsu, she'll probably chase after him right now.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I… uhhh… had to do my laundry. Yeah laundry." I faked a smile hoping no one will be suspicious.

**Lucy's POV **

I notice Erza was nervous. She looks like she wants to get away from here as far as possible. Happy was beside me as he was scared by Erza. I find it cute that he is still scared of Erza even though he was not here. But it also felt different. Usually there would be two boys hiding behind me when Erza was there. But now, only one.

"Hey Lucy, you never been on a job for two weeks! Don't you have to pay your rent?!" screamed Happy.

Oh my god… I was too busy thinking about Natsu that I forgot about my rent! It was due today and I don't think I have enough jewels after buying that new refrigerator that Natsu and Happy broke before he left. I'm so screwed… I quickly ran home to see if the land lady was there throwing my stuff out. When I got there I saw the land lady in front of my house. I'm dead; I'm dead as I thought to myself.

"I'M SORRY LAND LADY!" I screamed as I ran to her, catching my breath.

"What for?" questioned the lady.

"For forgetting my rent, please don't hurt me!" I cried.

"I got your rent. A nice boy came by as I was going to bust that door open and gave it to me." replied the land lady.

I was confused. Who would help me pay my rent? The land lady started to walk away as I was still confused. I quickly went inside the house to check everything. Everything was exactly the same. I was glad that the land lady didn't trash my place. She is as scary as Erza when it comes to late rent. I decided to take a shower as I was still alive.

While in the shower I thought who could possibly pay my rent. Why would a random stranger pay 70,000 jewels for me? Could it be? Is he back? Is the childish pink haired boy back? No it can't be! He won't come back. Wait… was Erza nervous today because she saw Natsu? Yes, that has to right! But why did Natsu go meet with Erza instead of me? Did Erza beat Natsu up so hard that he died for betraying the guild? Maybe Erza knows what's happening. I should go ask her.

**Natsu's POV **

As I began my journey back to Dark Shadow, I just giggled at the thought in my head.

_Flashback_

_I decided to go to Lucy's house to see how she is doing. As I got there, I saw a short, wide lady trying to knock down Lucy's door. Wow, Lucy must have forgotten to pay her rent._

"_Hey! What are you doing?" I shouted running up to the older woman._

"_None of your business." replied the land lady in a fierce voice._

"_My friend lives here." _

"_Well you should tell your friend that her rent is due. I still haven't gotten anything from her."_

"_70,000 jewels right? Here" I said handing 70,000 jewels to the lady._

_The land lady calmed down and reached for the money._

"_Well thanks, I guess this brat is lucky to have a friend like you." she replied._

"_Well you see I'm actually not a really good friend. I lied to her." I said in a sadden tone._

"_It's okay, we all make mistakes. As long as you apologize, everything will be back to normal." she said trying to cheer me up._

"_I hope so too." I replied in a gentle tone and walked to the train station._

_End of flashback_

As I board the train, I tried my best to not puke.

.

.

.

**And that is it for chapter 5 :D Please review! **

**Also since today is the first day of winter break! I can hopefully make new chapters and update once or twice everyday!**

**Butttt... I might not update this story until after Christmas because I might make a Christmas Special. Focusing on Natsu and Lucy of course. I think the title would be called "How they saved Christmas for Fairy Tail".**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. The attack

**And here comes chapter 6!**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail -.-**

**Chapter 6 – The attack**

_**Natsu's POV**_

This train ride… I can't take this anymore! I'M GONNA PUKE!

_-Train stops-_

OH MY GOD IT STOPPED! YESSSSSSSSS! That was long enough. Six hours on a train is worst then getting beaten up by Erza a hundred times. Time to head back to the guild and rest.

As I entered the guild, a familiar pair of eyes stares at me with a glare.

"Hey salamander how was the missions?" the fire god slayer asked.

Mission? What mission….? OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THE MISSION!

"uhhh…. I failed?" I said with a nervous smile.

"YOU FAILED A MISSION?! DARK SHADOW NEVER FAILED A MISSION BEFORE! YOU'RE GONNA RUIN OUR REPUTATION AS THE STRONGEST DAKR GUILD!" Caleb shouted fiercely with fire in his eyes.

"Strongest dark guild? I thought Girmoire Heart was…" I smirked while sweat falls down from my forehead.

"I'm gonna kill you…" Caleb said under his breath.

"Not again…"

"The guild is gonna go down soon if this keeps up."

"Someone call the master before it gets out of hand."

As I was fighting to stay alive from all the god fire, I notice Shadow on the second floor.

"Master" I hear everyone say in unison.

Shadow slowly walked down the stairs while everyone was staring.

"Could you guys just stop fighting for one day?" the tall man asked.

Caleb and I glared at each other.

"I have some news, tomorrow were going to attack Fairy Tail." Shadow said seriously.

We're going to attack Fairy Tail? Already? I haven't found out all of Shadow's power yet. What should I do?

"Natsu, I hope you're okay with this." Shadow asked me.

"Why… wouldn't I be..? I … I waited for this moment for a long time now.." I said nervously.

"Okay everyone get rested and prepare to battle those fairy trash." Shadow smirked and walked away.

Everyone went to their rooms to get prepared while I stare in space, thinking of what to do.

"Hey Salamander, I hope you're ready tomorrow." Caleb smirked at me and walked away to his room.

I went to my room and locked the door. What should I do? It's too late to tell Erza and the rest. I guess I'll have to take on the entire guild myself. But can I do it? Should I even go? I mean they claim that they're stronger then Grimoire Heart and Grimoire Heart is pretty strong. Can Fairy Tail really beat them? What am I thinking? I'm not a coward and Fairy Tail will never lose. We fought many guilds that were stronger than us like Grimoire Heart and Sabertooth and we came back safe. Okay, I've decided, when we reach Fairy Tail tomorrow I'll take Dark Shadow down a long side with my friends. But if they find out that I'm still part of Fairy Tail before we get to Magnolia, my life will be at risk. But that won't stop me. I'll protect Fairy Tail. I'll protect everyone, including Lucy.

_The next day_

The sun is shining brightly, today is the day that my mission will come to an end. Today is the day that I'll have to fight Dark Shadow. I can't wait! I'm all fired up! I wonder how strong this guild really is. I haven't seen every member fight. Well really, the only one I saw fight was Caleb. Caleb… the second strongest in Dark Shadow, just beside Master Shadow. I truly wonder how strong he is when he uses his full power. I guess I'll have to find out later today.

I met up with the other members and we all surrounded Master Shadow. Wait, why are we surrounding Shadow? In a glimpse second, we were at the outskirts of Magnolia. Whoa! He uses teleport magic? How strong is Shadow?! Is he stronger then Master Hades?

"Alright lets crush those Fairies into dust." yelled Caleb with a maniacally laugh, similar to Zancrow's.

We start to approach the Fairy Tail building. This is it. I just hope this ends in a nice way.

_**Normal POV at Fairy Tail**_

It was the same usual day at Fairy Tail. Everyone was talking and laughing. Suddenly there was a loud boom. The front door was broken down. Everyone turned around to see what happened.

_**Lucy's POV**_

There was a loud noise coming from the front of the guild. I turned around to see the door broken, and I see a bunch of mages standing there. I recognize one of them. It was NATSU! What is he doing here?

"Hiya Fairy losers, we're Dark Shadow. The strongest dark guild in the world." yelled Caleb with a smirk.

"So, they finally arrived." Erza said calmly.

Dark guild? Natsu is part of a dark guild?! How can this be? Did he turn against Fairy Tail to join them and now to destroy his former family? I can't believe this. Natsu you have fallen too far… And what does Erza mean by _"they finally arrived"? _Did she know they were going to come? What is going on?

_**Natsu's POV**_

I see my family, my friends. And I see Lucy. She looks depressed and mad as she stares at me. I'm also sad to see her like this and I want to be there for her, but we must first take down Dark Shadow. I slowly walked towards my friends, and turned around to look at Dark Shadow with a glare.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a member of Fairy Tail!" I Shouted while rubbing off the Dark Shadow mark and the magic stamp gramps gave me to reveal my Fairy Tail symbol.

"So, you are a double agent after all, salamander. Me and master Shadow suspected as much." smirked Caleb.

"Oh my Natsu, you chose the most horrible way to die. First you'll see all your friends die, then we'll slowly kill you." Shadow said in a calm tone while smirking.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu… Natsu is a double agent? Is that why he left the guild? To become a double agent and to spy on Dark Shadow? Now that I think about it, was I only one that didn't know? Is that why everyone was calm when Natsu left? I can feel tears forming in the corner of my eye. Why didn't Natsu tell me?

"Hey Luce, I'm sorry that I haven't told you earlier. I just didn't want you to be in danger." Natsu whispered to me.

He didn't want me to be in danger? I feel a blush coming. So Natsu really does care about me.

I nodded at him giving him a smile. I notice him blush a bit and then he stared angrily at the other guild. I now see everyone fighting. The guild is getting trashed but my friends are fighting hard. I should join them. I summoned Loke and he went a beat a few members of the dark guild.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I can't tell if I'm strong or this guild sucks. How can they call themselves the strongest dark guild when half their members are unconscious while all members of Fairy Tail were still fighting? I notice that Caleb and Master Shadow were standing outside just watching. They seem calm, too calm. After a few more minutes, the entire guild was wiped out besides those two. Master Shadow and Caleb made their way in with a smirk. Makarov made his way down the stairs to see what is going on.

"Now I know why Fairy Tail was the strongest legal guild in Fiore. I'm impressed Makarov, but let see how you trash do against me." Master Shadow laughed.

We all started running towards Master Shadow as the gramps stayed behind to analyze his powers. While I was going to attack Shadow, I see Caleb staring at me.

"Hey salamander, why don't we end our rivalry today?" he smirked.

I accepted his challenge and we moved outside where we would have a better battlefield. I'll just leave Shadow to the master and the others. Right now I'll have to take down Caleb.

"Hey salamander, I never trusted you in the first place."

"Oh really, well why don't we end this here and now."

"Alright."

"I'm all fired up!"

I charge towards Caleb like how I usually do to my enemies.

"_Fire god's bellow_!" Caleb yelled. A blast of black fire came out of Caleb's mouth.

I quickly dodged. This was one of Zancrow's attack. So he is now using his true powers.

"I'm not going to go easy this time salamander."

"Bring it on."

I thrust forward while yelling "_Iron fist of the fire dragon_!" It hit Caleb on the chest but it didn't even leave a mark.

"I thought you were stronger then this dragon slayer. Show me the power you used to defeat Zancrow!" the orange haired man smirked.

"_Roar of the fire dragon!" _I yelled.

"Didn't I tell you that fire magic won't work against…" Caleb said while eating eating my flames.

I notice Caleb sucking in air.

"Take this salamander, _Fire god's cloud!" _Caleb shouted while a cloud of black fire came out of his mouth.

It was impossible to escape the fire cloud. When it made contact, it burned me. The same magic as Zancrow. Fire that even I can't eat unless emptying out my own. But this fire was different then Zancrow's, it was hotter. I scream in pain. Then he hit me with a _Fire god's scythe. _A large scythe made with black flames hit me and sent me flying and I land on to the ground. I can hear the fire god's laugh.

Can I beat him? He's on a totally different level then when I was fighting him before. Is this why Dark Shadow is the strongest dark guild? Is it because Caleb was in it? Is it because of his powers that made Dark Shadow rank number one? If Caleb was that strong, then how powerful is master Shadow?

_**Lucy's POV**_

Master shadow is strong. Everyone in the guild was tired, even Erza and master. Can we really beat this monster? Master stated that he was above Master Hades before he used the devil's eye. But wait, where's Natsu? I search around for him as the members that are still conscious fight with Shadow. I finally found him outside battling with the other member. I quickly ran out to help him but he was sent flying by a large black scythe.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed while running to him.

"Hey….Hey Luce…" Natsu said in pain.

"Natsu are you okay?!" I shouted about to cry.

"I'm fine Luce… I'm sorry for not telling you." He said as he was groaning in pain.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I said trying to cheer him up.

I helped Natsu up and then looked at the orange haired man who was staring at us.

"How pitiful, a beautiful woman hanging around with a pile of trash. Maybe that makes you trash to. But if you come with me, I'm sure you'll have a great time." smirked the god slayer.

I looked away and turned to Natsu. He had an angry look in his face, like he would kill that man.

"You can insult me. You can insult my strength. But you can't insult Fairy Tail_**. ESPECIALLY LUCY!**_" Natsu roared with anger.

I blushed a bit knowing that he really cared for me.

"Well let's see what you're gonna do." smirked Caleb.

I quickly moved away from Natsu, knowing that whoever pisses him off will not have a happy ending.

"Lucy, stand back. I'm going to use my full power and beat this guy." Natsu grinned at me and looked at Caleb.

.

.

.

**And that is it for chapter 6 :D Please review!**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed. I'm working on a Christmas special and all of you guys wanted me to update this story.**

**Next chapter will be the end of the fire slayer's rivalry.**


	7. Lightning flame dragon mode activate

**Chapter 7 is here :D**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail :D**

**Chapter 7 – Lightning flame dragon mode activate**

_**Natsu's POV**_

He insulted Lucy. No one insults Lucy. I'll never forgive him.

"You insulted Lucy… THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE!" I shouted.

"Well let's see what you're capable of then." smirked Caleb

I can feel the rage inside of me building up. I know that Caleb is far stronger than me. We were equal in strength when he wasn't even trying. There is the only way I can think of to beat him. But I've never used it since I fought Max and it was weaker than before. But maybe the second origin also boosted its power. I'll have to give it a shot.

I start to concentrate on the inner power inside of me. I can feel the power flow into my body. It felt like that I can take on anyone. As I concentrate more of my powers, lightning start to surface from my body. The lightning was now surrounding my body, I have entered lightning flame dragon mode.

_**Caleb's POV**_

What's this? I can sense a large amount of magic power from him. Is that a fusion of lightning and flame? Incredible… I have never felt something like this before. I almost dropped too my knees, what's happening? Am I cowering? Impossible! I can't lose, not to him.

"I won't lose to you." I said in a fierce tone.

I charged straight into the salamander with a fist engulfed in black flames. He quickly dodged but I managed to kick him in the stomach. Even if he had power, he still lacked defense. I notice the salamander still standing, not even a flinch.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Incredible, Natsu entered lightning flame dragon mode. Now it's a hundred percent he'll win. In this form he is so strong that he even sent Master Hades flying. But I am worried because every time he uses this, all his magic power gets drained. I continue to cheer him on, hoping that he'll end things here fast and go help the other members against Shadow.

_**Normal POV**_

Caleb is amazed of Natsu's sudden power up. They continue to clash, Natsu having the upper hand.

"I CAN'T LOSE!" Caleb said while trying to land a punch on Natsu.

"THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!" shouted Natsu.

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU! AND WHEN I DO, I' WILL TRULY SURPASS ZANCROW!" Caleb shouted.

Caleb sucked in his breath and black fire came out of his mouth.

"_Fire god's bellow!"_

Natsu, not holding back any of his powers also sucked in his breath and fired a fire breath merged with lightning.

"_Roar of the lightning flame dragon!"_

The attack was so strong that it burnt through the grass and made the floor crack a little. Both the attacks made contact shortly, but quickly the lightning flame surpassed the black flames and went directly to Caleb.

_**Caleb's POV**_

My attack was render useless. As the lightning and flame fusion attack came straight toward me, I could just stand there in awe. Yes, even I have lost to the dragon slayer. The attack then hit me and I was sent flying to the other side of the battlefield. I slowly try to get up but I couldn't. My entire body was numb and I slowly went to sleep.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu had just defeated Caleb. I notice him catching his breath as the last attack drained most of his magic. He then grinned at me and I start to turn red. I quickly told him to go inside to help the others while he still has his lightning powers. We quickly ran inside and notice that Gray and Erza is knocked out, while master and Shadow were glaring at each other.

_**Natsu's POV**_

When Lucy and I went inside, everyone was knocked out. Tables and chairs were broken and everything was dislocated. I feel the rage burn inside of me even more; they hurt my friends and the guild. I quickly charged towards Shadow to land a punch but he teleported away. His teleport was fast.

"Natsu, if you dare to fight me, come to Magnolia forest."

He also knows telepathy? Just like Hibiki. I told master and Lucy to stay behind as this was the fight I've was waiting for.

"No, I'm coming with you." Lucy said as she shook her head.

"You can't, it's too dangerous."

"But I want to be with you. Since the day you left, I've missed you a lot. And now I just want to be with you, to cheer you on. You're my partner and best friend and I want to stay by your side." pleaded Lucy.

"Alright then, you can watch me turn that guy to ashes!" I grinned.

We ran towards the door, heading to the forest to meet with Shadow. This is the fight I've been waiting for. The fight that will end my mission. I have to hurry, the lightning flame dragon mode is draining my magic.

After a few minutes we reached the forest.

"Hey Shadow! Stop hiding and come out!" I shouted.

"No need to rush to your defeat salamander."

"I'm all fired up."

Not thinking at all, I charge in and punch Shadow on the face. After that, I continue my barrage of attacks hoping that it will end quickly as the lightning boost my damage. I quickly jump into the air, hoping to end this with my final attack.

"_Lightning flame dragon's Brilliant flame!"_

I smirked as the attack hit Shadow directly and caused smoke to appear. This was easier than I thought.

"Is this all you got?" a voice said.

It can't be. How can he survive that attack? I see Shadow standing as the smoke cleared. The attack only made him flinch a little.

"Come on dragon slayer, show me your power!" the tall man smirked.

"Fine if you insist."

I only have a little magic power left; I'll need to finish this as soon as possible. I quickly ran in front of him, twisting my arms.

"_Crimson Lotus: Exploding lightning edge!"_

"Aghhhhh" Shadow screamed in pain.

My lightning flam dragon mode deactivated and my magic power is completely drained. That was my strongest attack. That had to work.

"Not good enough" Shadow was still standing with a shadow shield up.

Impossible! How can he withstand that attack?! That same move sent master Hades flying! How strong is this guy?! I don't think I can beat him. I feel my legs trembling. I fell on to my knees and lost hope. Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulder.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu used up all his magic. He has given up. I don't want to see Natsu like this. Natsu never gave up, no matter how strong the enemy was. I wrapped my arms around him hoping that will make him feel better. This Shadow guy is just too strong.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I tried" Natsu said as he cried.

"Natsu, I know you're stronger than this. But if you want to give up, you can. But I just wanted to let you know that I believe in you." I said, trying to cheer him up.

I can hear the laughter of Shadow.

"How pitiful, maybe I should just kill you both right now."

_**Normal POV**_

Shadow began to charge attack. Lucy held Natsu tighter as she knows that this will be the end. A dark aura surrounds Shadow and he puts his right hand out in a punch like motion.

"This is my strongest attack. It consists of every element. This will be the end of you. _ARMAGEDDON!" _laughed Shadow as he thrust his arm out.

A dark ball condensed with magic went straight towards the two. Lucy who is now trembling in fear starts to tear up and hug the dragon slayer close.

She felt a hard push. Natsu had pushed her away.

.

.

.

**That's it for chapter 7 :D Please review! **


	8. You hurt her

**Here's chapter 8 :D**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail…**

**Chapter 8 – You hurt her**

_**Natsu's POV**_

I push Lucy away hoping that she won't get hurt. I decide to take the attack head on because I know that my life will be at risk the day I accepted this mission. I just want to protect the ones dear to me. I want to protect Lucy.

I stare at the ball of death heading towards me. Slowly flashbacks of the past come into my mind as my death is near. I can see the day I met Lucy. The day that Phantom took Lucy away from me. The day I fought Jellal for Erza's sake. Wait… the day I fought Jellal. That's it! He said that this attack was made with every element? Then maybe I can…

_**Lucy's POV**_

I'm still shocked that Natsu had pushed me away. I wanted to die with him. At least we would be together… The attack is just about to hit Natsu and all I can do is cry and hope that he'll live. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the death of my best friend. I can hear the attack hit Natsu, it was loud and made a _**BOOM **_sound. I slowly open my eyes to see what had happened. I'm in shock….

_**Normal POV**_

Lucy opened her eyes to see if her partner was okay. She was shocked to see that Natsu had grabbed the condensed ball and started to eat it. He bit a tiny piece of the magic and he began choking. Lucy just started to cry. Not knowing what had happened.

"It's okay Luce, I know what I'm doing. I'll show you the power of a real dragon slayer!" the dragon slayer said as he is munching the magic.

Master Shadow was surprised that he is able to eat his magic.

"You fool, you can't eat a different element other than your own. My magic consists of every element." Shouted Shadow.

Slowly Natsu finished his meal and dragon like scales began to grow on his face. His teeth began to grow more canine like and his magic grew more and more. After his transformation, the fire mage let out a roar, comparable to a dragon's as his power continues to grow.

_**Master Shadow's POV**_

This guy is crazy… He ate my magic. That's just crazy! He looks like he going to die from choking, but his magic power is increasing drastically. Don't tell me, don't tell me… that this is dragon force! The final level of a dragon slayer. It has the strength of an actual dragon. If I get hit from all that magic from him, even I won't survive. I need to keep my guard up.

_**Natsu's POV**_

It sure feels good to enter dragon force again. The last time was when I fought with master Zero inside Nirvana. Now that I can fight again, I'M ALL FIRED UP!

I quickly ran towards Shadow, punching him in the gut with all my strength. I can hear him scream in pain but I didn't care. He hurt my friends; he hurt our guild and worst of all HE HURT LUCY! THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! TIME FOR PAY BACK TIMES 100! I punch him a few more times until he dropped to the ground. I quickly jump into the and yelled _Roar of the fire dragon. _

_**Lucy's POV**_

I can't believe it! Natsu has the upper hand now! Was this what Erza was talking about? The power he gained when he ate etherion? This is incredible. Too bad he's going to feel ill for a couple of days. Oh well, I guess I'll take care of him since he saved me so many times. I just hope that this power will be enough to defeat Shadow.

_**Master Shadow's POV**_

I get hit by the fire breath attack and got burned a little. How is this possible? How can he do this to me? I don't even remember the last time I was in a corner like this. So this is the powers of a dragon slayer. I underestimated him..

_**Natsu's POV**_

"This is what you get for hurting my friends!" I shouted as I bashed him into trees.

"And for breaking my guild!" I kicked him down into the ground.

"And for calling me weak!" I bashed him with my legs as I landed on top of him, causing a mini crater on the ground.

When he got up, I quickly ran towards him punched him on the chin to send him flying.

"AND THIS IS FOR LUCY!" I shouted with all my might. "_Magic power fully unleashed. Dragon slayer secret art. Hidden fire form. CRIMSON LOTUS: PHONEIX BLADE_!" I shouted while my body was engulfed in golden flames. I quickly head-butted his stomach and sent him flying into the air even higher. That was my strongest attack. If that didn't work, than all hope will be lost. I notice that Lucy was staring at me. I giggled a little knowing that she totally thought I was strong.

_**Normal POV**_

Master Shadow was sent flying by Natsu's strongest attack. After twenty seconds he finally landed. The two quickly ran towards the crater that Shadow created when he landed to see if it was finally over. The two couldn't tell as there was smoke surrounding the impacted area. The two were in shock after the smoke had cleared.

"You sure beat me to a pulp… dragon slayer…" Shadow said quietly while he was in pain.

"Why don't you just give up?!" Natsu shouted.

"Because you destroyed my guild, now I will make you suffer…" Shadow said.

The master of the dark guild quickly got up and blew out a black cloud of smoke towards Lucy. Lucy inhaled the smoke and quickly fell unconscious.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Oh nothing, but she might be a little different after she wakes up. This is not the end of me salamander." Shadow said as he teleported away.

Natsu was in shock after seeing Shadow disappear and quickly turned his attention to Lucy.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Lucy! Hang in there! Don't sleep! WAKE UP! Everything I tried didn't even get her to move a finger. I quickly held her bridal style and ran to the guild. Lucy is going to be okay. Lucy is going to be okay. I won't let you be in danger Lucy. As I see the guild in a distance, I quickly sprinted my way and made it to the guild. My scales also disappeared as I use the rest of my magic to run as fast as I can. I notice that half the guild was back on their feet as I entered. Wendy is healing the members that were still unconscious and master was calling the rune knights to imprison the dark guild.

"MASTER! LUCY IS UNCONSICOUS! PLEASE HELP HER!" I cried.

"Mira, take Lucy to the infirmary. Natsu tell me what happened."

Mira quickly held Lucy and moved to the infirmary.

"I was fighting Shadow and I almost beat him, but after he blew some dark smoke out of his mouth and Lucy fell unconscious and Shadow fled. I'm sorry master I failed you." I said with tears in my eyes, worrying about my partner.

"It's okay boy, all that matters is that you're safe."

"But Lucy is not! I failed to protect her!"

I quickly ran to the infirmary to be by her side.

"Natsu, she's okay, it's just that the smoke has caused her a little trouble breathing. But she'll wake up in a few days and she'll be back to normal." Mira smiled at me, trying to cheer me up.

"It's not okay Mira, I failed to protect her. The reason I went on this mission was to protect her. But it ended terribly! I hurt her when I left and now she's still in danger." I said as tears ran down my eyes.

"It's not your fault Natsu. I'm sure that if Lucy saw you like this, she wouldn't be happy either.

"Okay I've decided. I'm going to leave the guild after Luce wakes up."

"WAIT, WHY?!" Mira cried.

"Because I caused Lucy to much pain. Both physically and emotionally. And also, Shadow is still out there. He wants to get revenge on me, so if Luce was around me she would also be in danger."

"But Nat—" I cut Mira off.

"I've decided."

"Okay then, I can't stop what you but I wish you good luck." Mira faked a smile.

_**Lucy's POV**_

What?! Natsu is going to leave again?! I don't want him to leave again! Even though I'm not awake, I can still hear Mira and Natsu talking. It breaks my heart knowing that Natsu is going to leave because of me. And is he going to find Shadow and fight him?! But that's too dangerous!

_**Normal POV**_

_Five days later_

Lucy began to wake up by the sun shining on to her eyes. Natsu is still by her side but sleeping.

"LUCY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Happed cried while flying towards the celestial wizard.

"Hey happy" Lucy said with a smile.

Natsu woke up to see Lucy awake.

"LUCY YOU'RE AWAKE!" Natsu shouted as he hugged her.

"Umm… who... who are you?" Lucy said confused.

Natsu was in shock.

.

.

.

**That's it for chapter 8 :D Please review and stay tuned for chapter 9 :D**


	9. Don't tell him

**Chapter 9 is here :D**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 9 –Don't tell him**

_**Natsu's POV**_

Lucy had finally awakened. I was really happy at first, but then I was hurt, feeling like a sword stabbed through my heart. Happy just stared me, hoping that I wouldn't lose control.

"What do you mean who am I? I'M NATSU. YOUR PARTNER! YOUR BEST FRIEND!" I shouted, hoping to get her to remember.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you…" Lucy said, looking scared and looking away.

"Natsu, stop shouting, you're scaring Lucy…" Happy pleaded.

Everyone began to run it to see the blonde. Happy pulled me stepped aside, letting others talk with her.

"Hey Lucy!" shouted everyone in unison.

"Hey everyone!"

Wait, she remembers Happy and everyone from the guild except for me?

"You're finally awake!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you"

"Natsu was really worried about you. He didn't even leave your side."

"Who's Natsu?" Lucy said confused.

I notice everyone turn around to stare at me. I just left the infirmary without saying a word. Erza, Mira, Gray and Happy came running after me.

"Hey flame-brain, how come Lucy remembers everyone except for you?" Gray said confused.

"I don't know…" I said, trying to not show my pain.

Everyone was silent, giving me some time to think.

How can this be? How can my partner forget me? Oh wait… I remember the words Shadow said.

"_Because you destroyed my guild, now I will make you suffer…"_

"_Oh nothing, but she might be a little different after she wakes up."_

"This must be Shadow's doing! He wanted me to suffer for destroying his guild! So now he made Lucy forget me." I shouted to my team.

"Then come on let's go find him!" Erza said.

"No… maybe it's better this way." I said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Erza said with a comfort.

"Well, I've caused Lucy too much pain. I hurt her too much. Maybe if she forgot everything about me, than she'll be happier." I said quietly.

"But everyone knows that Lucy needs you." Mira cried.

"Don't cry Mira. Look on the bright side. At least I don't have to leave Fairy Tail now." I tried to comfort her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The bartender said with a small smile.

"Hey Mira, I'm going to go on a solo mission."

"Why?"

"Because I want to take my mind off of what just happened. I want some time alone."

"Alright…"

As I left to go on my journey, everyone went back to the infirmary to see Lucy. Maybe this is the best…

_**Lucy's POV**_

I see Mira, Erza, Gray and Happy returning with a disappointed smile. A certain pink haired boy was missing. I hear Mira telling master that Natsu went on a solo mission. I was more at ease knowing that he was not around. Now I can tell them the truth.

"Hey Lucy, how do you remember all of us but not Nastu?" Gray asked.

"Actually I do remember him…"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"Well if you guys promise not to tell him, then I will tell you the truth." I said quietly.

"WE PROMISE!" everyone said in unison.

Wow, I think they would make a nice choir.

"Well you see during my sleep, even though I was unconscious, I could still hear you guys. I heard Natsu say he was going to leave the guild because of me. I didn't want him to leave. I want him by my side. So I faked that I lost my memories so he wouldn't have to leave." I said feeling a bit better.

"Wait, I thought Natsu said you forgot about him because of Shadow's attack." Erza asked curiously.

"Nope. When I saw smoke coming, I quickly held my breath to not inhale any of it. But I guess that the smoke was pretty poisonous since it knocked me out when it touched my body." I clarified.

"So how long are you going to keep this up for?" Happy asked.

"hmm, I'm not sure." I said while thinking when to tell Natsu.

"Natsu is really hurt right now." Happy said with a frown.

"I know, but I guess this can be his punishment for not telling me that he was a double agent from before." I smirked.

"You're mean Lucy…" Gray and Happy said looking scared.

"Whatever, Just don't tell him."

"Aye Aye!" Happy yelled.

_One week later_

Natsu came back from his mission a few days ago. Every day he would just sit by himself in a corner, not doing anything. He wouldn't even fight Gray when the ice mage asked him. It was also really awkward between us. All we said were hi and bye. I'm sad too be like this. But at least he was here. If Natsu had left the guild, it would be the same as right now but without him here. At least I can still see him….

_**Erza's POV**_

Just looking at those two makes me angry. Why are they even putting themselves through all of this? I never saw Natsu this down before. Even when he got beaten by Gray when they were little, he wouldn't be this upset. I walked towards Gray and like usual, his clothes were missing.

"Gray your clothes…"

"WHOA! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Anyway…. Let's go on a mission."

"Why?"

"Maybe we can get Natsu and Lucy back together."

"Do we have too? I'm pretty lazy right now…"

I shot him a death glare that he would never forget. Instantly he got up ran to grab a mission and came back.

"Okay were going on this one!" he shouted as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Okay…"

I stepped away from Gray who was now searching for his clothes. I approach Natsu.

"Natsu, were leaving on a mission in the morning. Go home and pack up." I said trying to cheer him up.

"I don't want to…" the dragon slayer mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I now said fiercely as he rejected my request.

He didn't even flinch…

"Come on Natsu, we know that your upset. But don't worry, after this mission it'll all be better." I tried to comfort him.

"Fine…" the fire mage mumbled as he left to pack up.

Now I approach Lucy, who was just staring at the fire mage walk out the door.

"Hey Lucy!"

"Oh, hey Erza."

"Were going on a mission in the morning."

"Is Natsu going?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Because it's awkward between us now. And he would probably be upset if I was there."

"Don't worry Lucy, maybe a mission can help you."

"Fine…" as the blonde mage said.

Hopefully a mission would help them bring old times back… Wait, what kind of mission did Gray even choose. I quickly grabbed the mission out of the ice mage's hand.

"_Looking for beautiful mages to go undercover. Must be beautiful. Reward 500,000 jewels"_

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I shouted as loud as possible.

I ran after Gray who was running for his life.

.

.

.

**That's it for chapter 9 :) review would be appreciated.**

**Probably won't be posting a new chapter until the 26th.**

**I'll be posting a Christmas special tomorrow. But it would be shorter than I expected because I was busy with Caring Hurts.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	10. Can we start over?

**I managed to squeeze a chapter out of me :D**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 10 – Can we start over?**

_**Normal POV**_

The morning sun has risen, and the Fairy Tail members start to head off for their mission. Erza decided to drag Wendy with them in case of any emergencies. Oh and Carla to for Happy. The white cat wasn't very happy to know her purpose for this mission though.

They reached the train station to head on their 10 hour train ride.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Ten hours. Ten hours… TEN HOURS?! That's even longer than the journey from Magnolia to Dark Shadow's building. I don't think I can make it. Thinking about it just makes me feel like puking and were not even on the train yet. But I can't look like a fool in front of Lucy. I'm going to make Lucy only remember happy and good times with me. I won't let her get hurt anymore.

It's time to go on the train… I already feel dizzy just stepping on to the monster. I must stay strong; I need to put up my tough guy look. This is going to be a long train ride.

_**Lucy's POV**_

We got on the train and quickly, Natsu found a seat and sat down with a serious face. What is he doing? It must be his motion sickness starting to happen. I sat across from Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla and Happy following me hoping to not get puked on. As the train began to move, Natsu's face quickly shaded green.

"Hey Erza, is Natsu okay?" I whispered, so the sick boy wouldn't hear.

"I think so. Even though his face is greenish, he still looks like he's fine."

"Okay…"

I stood up and sat beside Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, are you okay?" I said with a frown.

He just nodded and I laughed at him. He slowly turned his head around with an awkward stare.

"What's so funny…." the dragon slayer just stared without blinking with a smile on his face.

He's still the same old Natsu. Always making me laugh.

_**Erza's POV**_

Natsu is putting up his tough guy act. Is he trying to make Lucy like him? I wonder what Lucy is thinking. Lucy didn't really lose her memories of him but he doesn't know. This is going to end up pretty nice. At least like this, Natsu can show his feelings towards Lucy.

_**Natsu's POV**_

_10 hours later_

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! WERE FINALLY OFF THE TRAIN! I FEEL LIKE I CAN TAKE ON ANYTHING!" I shouted into the sky.

"Chill out freak. We still have to walk about two days before we reach the client." Gray shouted at the dragon slayer.

"STILL BETTER THEN RIDING A TRAIN!" I screamed.

We began our adventure into the forest, as the sun is just barely up.

Very soon the sky was covered in darkness and rain was starting to pour. It was pretty cold outside but it's nothing that I can't handle. I mean after all, I am a mighty fire dragon slayer. We decided to stay in a cave we found to cover us from the rain and to spend the night in. The cave was about 75 meters in. It had bats in it but my fire scared them away. It was dry enough to stay put for the rest of the night.

I went to search for some firewood so I can create a campfire. Everyone was freezing on the ground besides Gray. I came back in about five minutes and quickly lit the woods on fire.

"Looks like the rain isn't going to stop any time soon." Erza said.

"I'm afraid so, hopefully the night doesn't last too long." Wendy said.

"Let's just go to sleep then. It would be easier to past time" Carla suggested.

"Aye!" replied Happy.

Everyone started to lie on the ground and fell asleep except for me. We weren't expecting to sleep in a cave so we didn't bring any sleeping bags or blankets.

_Four hours later_

Everyone was asleep except for me. I couldn't sleep. What if a monster attacks this place when everyone was asleep? I can't let Lucy get hurt. I just want to make her happy and that'll make me happy.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I slowly wake up due to the cold. I was shivering like mad. My whole body is like vibrating. I see Natsu still awake and when he looks at me I pretend to sleep. It's so cold. I could tell Natsu to give me his warmth like he would usually do, but that would be too awkw-. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hey Luce, are you cold?" said a soft voice.

It was Natsu. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I can feel his warmth. It was like he could read my mind.

I feel his grip gone and I turn around to stare at him.

"I'm sorry, it was just that before you lost your memories I would always keep you warm when you're cold. It's like a sense of mine. Well I'm going to go to sleep now. Night." Natsu said looking away blushing a bit.

"Night" I said as he walked away too sleep beside Happy.

I was disappointed. I wanted to feel his warmth.

"Hey Luce, maybe… maybe we can start over." Natsu whispered across the room.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"No, not like that. I mean maybe we can be friends again. It doesn't have to be the same as before. Well, really I don't want you to remember the bad times we had. And if you want… we can be partners." Natsu clarified.

"Yes, I like that idea." I said with a smile.

I feel a bit more at ease knowing that Natsu and I can be friends once again. But what does he mean by not wanting me to remember the bad times we had? I never had a bad time with him. Even though I usually kicked him out of my house, I actually wanted him to be there. I wanted him to be by my side and to protect me. But I just don't want so how it or else Mira and the others would tease me. I guess I should tell him the truth. But what would happen if he knows that I remember everything from before? Will he be mad at me? I just hope that I didn't hurt Natsu too much….

.

.

.

**That's it for this chapter :D Reviews would be appreciated as it motivates me to continue writing this story.**

**And stay tuned for next chapter **


	11. I care about you

**Chapter 11 is here :D**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 11 – I care about you**

_**Lucy's POV**_

I can feel the sun ray shining on my eyes from the entrance of the cave. I open my eyes, too see everyone still awake.

I stand up and wobbled towards Natsu as I'm still half asleep.

"Hey Natsu." I shake him

"Hey Natsu.", still no answer.

I gather all my strength to shout at him one more time.

"HEY NATSU! WAKE UP!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Natsu immediately jumps up with a serious face.

"Are we under attack?!" the protective dragon slayer shouted.

Natsu's rampage woke everyone up.

"No…" I mumbled.

"Then why did you wake me up? You know that I don't like it when you wake me up." Natsu's face went from a serious one into a frown. "Never mind…"

I looked at his disappointed face. It made me feel guilty.

"Ummm… it's the afternoon…" I said looking away from him.

Why can't I look into Natsu's eyes? Why do I feel all upset? Was this how Natsu felt when he decided to be a double agent? It's hard to lie to the ones you love. He must've felt lonely I should really tell him.

"Hey Natsu, I got something to tell you…"

"What?"

"Well… to tell you the truth… I actu—" I was cut off by Erza, who was behind Natsu pretending to cough and shaking her head to indicate me not to say anything.

"Yeah…?" Natsu questioned.

"I …uhhhh… I actually… think you're pretty cute." I said quickly then I walked away as fast as I could. My face was probably as red as Erza's hair. I notice that Natsu was also blushing. He just stood there with a smirk.

I stormed towards Erza as she just giggles.

"Hey Erza, why did you stop me from telling Natsu?" I whispered.

"Well let's see. You're going to tell Natsu that you lied to him while we're on a mission…"

"So?"

"So he'll probably go on a rampage and destroy everything."

"Is he really that scary?"

"mhmmm… You won't believe how angry Natsu gets when he knows someone lied to him. So I suggest telling him after the mission. Erza said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling and why do I have to tell him after the mission. I said raising a brow.

"So we won't get involved of course."

"Wow thanks Erza, you make me feel a lot better... But wait, Natsu also lied to me, so can't we just call it even?"

"Natsu did it too protect you. You're doing it for your own amusement…"

"I guess you're right…"

"But don't worry, if you tell him now. I can just knock him out." Erza said seriously.

"Ummm… isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Really?"

"I mean he did protect the guild so shouldn't we treat him a bit better?"

"She liiiiikess him!" Happy shouted while flying towards me and the scarlet haired mage.

I sent him a Lucy kick directly in the face.

"Shut up Happpy!" I shouted while Erza just stares.

"I'm sorry." Happy cried while running towards Wendy and Carla.

"Ummm Lucy... by treating him better, do you mean to knock him out faster so he doesn't feel any pain?"

"Never mind… just don't knock him out or beat him up anymore." I sighed.

"But why?"

"Please just don't. Promise me?" I said with a smile.

"So that means you do like N-!" Erza shouted.

I quickly covered my hands over Erza's mouth before she could finish her sentence. I'm so dead….

"What was that Erza?" Gray asked confused.

"She was just asking if I liked Na… uhhh… Na..uuuuts! Yup Erza I love nuts!" I said with a smile hoping not to get any more attention.

"Okay….." Gray raised a brow and went with Wendy, Carla and Happy to find some food for lunch.

I slowly released my grip from Erza and just faked a smile while walking away slowly….

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I quickly ran behind the still smirking Natsu as I know he would protect me.

"NATSUUUU!"

"yes?... AHHHHHHHHH ERZA!" Natsu shouted as his smirk disappeared and now only showed fear.

"NATSU IF YOU WANT TO LIVE THEN MOVE A SIDE!"

I just know that Natsu wouldn't move. He wouldn't leave me to feel Erza's wra—

"IM SORRY LUCE! I GOTTA GO! GOOD LUCK!" Natsu shouted while running outside of the cave chasing after Gray and the rest.

…. WOW! I'm really sad now. Oh crap, there's still Erza.

"I'M SORRY ERZA PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I put up my hands in front of my eyes not wanting to see what's in store for me.

_**Natsu's POV**_

I'm sorry Luce! I know I'm a jerk for leaving you behind with Erza. But even I can't deal with Erza. She is just too scary. That demonic aura I feel around her since we were kids gives me the chills. No wonder Jellal friend zoned her…

I stop midway before I reached Gray and the rest and quickly sprinted back to the cave.

I'm sorry Luce, I won't leave you behind. I promised myself to never make you sad or to let you be in any danger. ERZA YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER!

_**Erza's POV**_

I slowly approach Lucy as she cowards in fear.

"Don't worry Lucy, I won't hurt you." I said with a giggle.

"Really?" the blonde said while peeking between her fingers.

"Of course! We are nakama! I would never hurt you."

"But you always hurt Natsu…"

"I know, but I do it because I care for him."

"Okay then…."

"Well I still don't forgive you…"

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT ME!"

"Lucy… am I really that scary…?"

"Uhhh….." the celestial wizard just smiled.

"Never mind that. But for me to forgive you, you must tell Natsu that you like him."

"WHY?!"

"Because I know that you like Natsu and if you tell him, he'll be happy."

"And why is that..?"

"Well you see before he went on his mission. I asked him a question."

_Flashback_

"_Got it, I will do everything I can to protect the guild. I especially want to protect Luce."_

"_Do you like Lucy Natsu?" asked Erza in a curious voice._

_Natsu blushed a little. "Well she is one of my best nakama and I enjoy being around her." replied Natsu shyly._

_End of flashback_

I told Erza what I asked him and how he answered.

"Wow… is that how he really thinks of me?"

I notice Lucy blush.

"Yuuup!"

"Fine, but I'll need some time. I don't know how long it'll take."

"Oh yeah, and if you don't, then you have to buy strawberry cake for a life time."

"I'll tell him as soon as possible!" Lucy faked a laugh.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I'm so happy right now! I can't believe Natsu actually likes me. And most importantly he doesn't like me as a friend but he like likes me.

I hear running sounds coming from the entrance. I wonder who it could be.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

It's Natsu!

"Lucy! Are you okay?!" Natsu said while panting.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? All you did was leave me behind to be killed by Erza…"

"I'm sorry Luce. I know I'm a coward and ran away. But now I know that I really care about you. I don't want you to get hurt!" Natsu shouted in one breath.

My face grew hotter. Just hearing his words makes me all warm inside.

"Aww Natsu" I giggled.

"You're not hurt right?"

"Nope!"

"Thank god!"

I notice a stare from Erza who was standing behind Natsu.

"Go tell him." Erza mouthed.

"Umm Natsu, I have something to tell you. I like… I like…." I stuttered. Come on Lucy! Don't be afraid! You're stronger than this!

"YO—" before I could finish Erza interrupted me.

"YO-YOS!" Erza shouted from behind, startling Natsu.

"Yo-yos? When we get back, I'll by you all the yo-yos you want."

"uhhh thanks Natsu. You're very kind…"

"Well if you have nothing else to tell me, then I'll go look for food with the rest."

"Okay"

"And Erza, take care of Luce for me, okay?"

"Of course."

Natsu ran off to catch up with the rest and I looked at Erza.

"Erza! Why did you interrupt me again?!"

"Natsu is just too dense. He would probably think you just like him as a friend. He wouldn't get it."

"But I thought you said he liked me…"

"Well that's what I think. He didn't fully admit it yet. Just don't say anything yet."

"Alright…."

It was silent for a second. Erza looks like she is thinking of something.

"I HAVE A PLAN!" shouted Erza with a malicious smile.

I have a feeling that this is not going to be good…

.

.

.

**Sorry for the late update! I just finished building my computer. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Also reviews would be appreciated.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter.**


	12. Mission complete

**Sorry for the late update. Was pretty busy but here's chapter 12 :D**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 12 – Mission complete**

_**Erza's POV**_

I have a plan that will definitely make Natsu confess his feelings too Lucy. Well it will work unless if he likes men…

"Okay Lucy, this is the plan…"

I told Lucy the plan and her eyes just widened.

"WHAT?! I'M NOT GOING TO GET NAKED IN FRONT OF HIM!"

"Why not? You use your sex appeal all the time…"

"WELL THAT'S DIFFERENT! I ONLY USE IT WHEN IT'S A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION!"

"Well doesn't this decide your future?"

"Well yes, BUT I WON'T DO IT!"

"Why not?"

"ERZA! I'M TRYING TO FIND THE PERFECT GUY AND YOU TELL ME TO JUST GET NAKED?! IF HE FALLS FOR THIS THEN IT JUST MEANS THAT HE'LL FALL FOR SOME OTHER GIRL THAT GETS NAKED! THAT'S JUST WRONG! AND NATSU WILL PROBABLY TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY!"

"Fine…"

"Jeez Erza, is that why Jellal friend zoned you? You are too extreme…"

"What did you just say…?" I glared at the girl with squinting eyes.

"Don't hurt me Erza…" the blonde said while walking back slowly.

I sighed. "Don't worry I won't hurt you Lucy. I promised Natsu. I never break my promises."

"Kay good" Lucy sighed in relief.

_**Normal POV at the forest**_

Natsu had finally caught up with Gray and the others. They are now searching for food for lunch. Gray found some veggies and Wendy found some fire wood to cook the food. Happy and Carla went to a nearby stream to see if there were any fish. Natsu was desperately looking for meat.

"WHY IS THERE NO MEAT AROUND HERE?!" yelled the salamander.

"Calm down freak. Happy and Carla are looking for fish. And even if there were animals here, you'll probably scare them away." Gary smirked.

"Why you little…" Natsu quickly got into a brawl with Gray.

"Stop it guys! We have to find food and quickly get to the client!" Wendy shouted.

Natsu and Gray pulled away from each other and just glared.

"Were back and we found fish!" yelled Happy while flying with Carla towards the group.

"Good job Happy!"

"You did great!"

"Aye!"

"Come on! Let's go back! I'm starving!" shouted Natsu with a grumbling stomach.

The hunting team went back to the cave and Natsu quickly setup a fire to cook the fish.

"Smells good doesn't it happy?"

"AYEEEEE!"

"Hurry up and cook the fish flame brain. I'm starving!"

"Then why don't you cook it yourself? OH WAIT YOU CAN'T!"

Natsu went outside with Gray to fight. Wendy took over with the cooking.

"I guess things will never change…" sighed Lucy.

_Two hours later_

The friends had finished eating and packed out. They begin to travel once again to meet with the client.

"Hey Erza, you still didn't tell us about the mission." asked the dragon slayer.

"Ummm… ASK GRAY! He chose it…" Erza mumbled.

Natsu then stared at Gray.

"Uhhhh… well you see this mostly involves the girls…" the ice mage coughed.

"Don't tell me….." Natsu said with a glare.

"COME ON LET'S GET GOING!" Gray shouted with a smile.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! NO WAY IS LUCY GOING TO USE HER SEX APPEAL!" Natsu ran after Gray trying to beat him up.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Lucy shouted as she heard Natsu.

"Gray picked the mission. It involves us being undercover." Erza replied.

"NATSU GO KILL GRAY!" the blonde shouted.

"OKAY!" Natsu yelled far away while chasing after Gray.

_Two hours later_

The group finally reached the town where the client is. The sun is still up shining bright. Gray has a bruise on his face and Natsu is just smirking. The friends travelled to the biggest house in town. Actually it wasn't a house. More like a mansion.

"Natsu you better not break this mansion. We won't be able to pay for." Lucy sighed.

"I'll try…" replied the destructive salamander.

They approach the door and rang the doorbell. A small man with blonde hair and a mustache wearing a black suit opened the door.

"You guys must be from Fairy Tail. Glad you guys could make it. My name is Louis. Please come on in." replied the blonde man.

_**Lucy's POV**_

This house is so big and beautiful. The outside walls were made of gold. There was a giant water fountain with bushes surrounding it. The inside looked even better! The walls were as white as clouds and paintings were everywhere. They have a giant chandelier in the middle of the giant room. I wish I could live like this.

"Hey Luce, Stop day dreaming." Natsu whispered into my ear.

"I WASN'T DAY DREAMING!"

"Liar.."

"Whatever. Let's just go meet up with client and the others."

Natsu and I went to the room where the others were.

"Okay perfect! Everyone is here."

"So what do you want us to do?" Erza said.

"Well you see, there is a guild running this town. They always try to sneak into my home and steal my things. But my guards would always stop them. So… I want you guys to help me get rid of these pests because they're very annoying."

"That's it? No problem! I'm all fired up!" shouted Natsu.

"Don't get over confident. The master is strong." Louis said seriously.

"Even better! I can't wait!"

"Okay so this I how you get rid of them, first you girls seduce some members of the guild to take you to their master. Next you boys take out the master and the guild would be disbanded as there wouldn't be anyone running it. And also take out the members that block your way."

"No problem! I bet I can take on their entire guild!"

"Shut up hot shot! You'll probably get killed!"

"Well if I get killed then you'll be demolished because I'm stronger than you!"

The boys are still at it. Fighting every time they talk with each other… Luckily Erza gave them a death glare before they broke anything.

"Wait I'm not done yet… You see, the guild is mostly made up of perverts so it would be easier if the girls tried to seduce them."

"NO WAY! LUCE IS NOT GOING TO SEDUCE THEM! THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS AND WRONG!"

"Jeez Natsu, you don't have to be so over protective."

"I'M JUST DOING IT FOR HER SAFETY!"

"Gray is right Natsu, I can take care of myself." I said.

"But..."

"No buts!"

"So we have ourselves a deal?"

"Under one condition." Erza said seriously.

"And what would that be?"

"Wendy won't do it as she is underage and it'll be a bad experience."

"Okay I understand."

I see Wendy turn away and blush. Awww that is pretty cute! Natsu is still furious that I have to do this. But I think it's kind of cute for him to be so over protective of me. I guess he doesn't want me to get hurt. But I know that even if I do, he will always be there for me so I'm not worried at all.

"Come on Natsu, we'll get prepared to attack while the girls get ready." Gray said to the salamander.

"Fine… don't worry Lucy I'll protect you at all costs. And Erza don't let any of those perverts touch Luce!" Natsu said seriously.

I start to heat up as Natsu said those words. Does he really like me? Then I should really tell him the truth. That I do remember everything I want to be with him forever.

"And…?" the scarlet haired woman said.

"And you be careful too Erza…" the salamander sighed.

"Thanks Natsu! I'll take care of Lucy for you!"

Me and Erza went to the change rooms to get dressed. I put on a short sleeveless white tank top. It was so short that it showed my bellybutton. Also with a pair of short jeans that just fit perfectly. Erza just re-equipped into a bikini.

"Erza why are you wearing a bikini?"

"Does it not look good?"

"It does, but are you going to wear it around town…?"

"Nah, I feel like hitting the beach. Most of the pervs go check out girls there."

"I guess your right…" I said looking down.

"Are you okay Lucy?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Nervous?"

"mhmmm…"

"Don't worry Natsu and Gray will be following us in case if anything happens. And one thing I know for sure is that Natsu won't let you get hurt after what had happen with the Shadow incident.

"Yeah! I guess you're right!"

"Okay then, let's go to the beach!"

Me and Erza start walking to the beach with Natsu and Gray being ninjas, trailing us. Happy, Carla and Wendy just stayed in the mansion too hang around because there wasn't much they could do. Right now I am actually pretty nervous because Erza could just re-equip into her armors any time while I have barely anything on. We also used the magic stamps that master gave to Natsu to cover our Fairy Tail mark with.

The beach was crowded. There were probably about five hundred people. Most of them were guys from the guild that Louis was talking about.

"Hey look what we have here. Some fine ladies alone?" whistled a man with orange hair who was topless.

"Go away." Erza replied.

"Oh trying to play hard to get?" Another man with black hair and who was also topless said.

"Fine if you want us, then take me to your guild leader."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because…" Erza shivered. "Because you're cute and I want to join your guild!" Erza said quickly.

I just looked at the scarlet haired mage. Wow, that just have been were tough for her.

"And why do you want to join our guild?"

"Because you guys run this town! And we think the guild is cool!" I said with a fake smile feeling disgusted.

"Fine let's go." As the orange haired man swung his arm around Erza and the black haired man swung his arms around me.

I can already feel the heat coming from Natsu. It seems like he is ready to burn the men down with his flames. Luckily Gray held him back or our covers will be destroyed and we would have to fight everyone at the beach.

After walking for about ten minutes, they brought us to their building. It was pretty big compared to Fairy Tail.

"Go call the master. I'll get these girls ready."

"WHY DO YOU GET TO BE WITH THEM?!"

"JUST GO!"

"FINE! YOU OWE ME LATER!"

The black haired man let me go and went into the first door on our left. After a few moments, the black haired mage came out with their master. He was a tall man with green hair wearing a white dress shirt with jeans and a green tie. He sure didn't look like a master…

"Oh my, such fine ladies. I hear you guys want to join my guild." The man smirked and grabbed my cheek.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" I screamed, telling him to come in and beat these guys.

Natsu came rushing in and behind was Gray.

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"Oh were Fairy Tail mages and were just going to disband your guild. That's all."

Erza re-equipped into her heaven's wheel armor and fought alongside Gray and Natsu.

They beat up the men pretty fast… I just hope they don't overdo it. I mean they are Fairy Tail's strongest team but they are too destructive.

Soon after everyone was down, including the master.

"That was easy… They didn't even give a challenge…" Natsu pouted. "I WAS ALL FIRED UP FOR NOTHING!"

"Whatever. Let's just go get our reward and head home." I said.

We went back to the client and we got paid full this time as Natsu didn't destroy anything. We start to head back to the forest where we came from and we probably have to stay the night at the cave again because it was almost dark. But at least I know I can count on Natsu. Every time when I call for him, he comes right away and saves me. When we get home I'm definitely going to tell him the truth. I just hope that he doesn't mind though… I mean Erza did describe him pretty scary.

_Two hours later_

It was dark out and we stayed in the same cave again. I just hope that the sun comes out soon. Staying in this cave any longer will make me go crazy. There was nothing to do except for staring at the walls. Maybe I should tell Natsu now. I mean we completed the mission perfectly and I was bored. Maybe this will entertain me a bit.

"Hey Natsu, I have something to tell you." I said running towards Natsu.

"Yeah?"

"Well you see, after I woke up I said that I don't remember you."

"Yeah?"

"Well I actually do remember everything that happened. You running away and joining Dark Shadow. You fighting the god slayer and Shadow. I just wanted to make you feel how I felt when you left. How it feels to be lied too. So will you forgive me?"

"Sure"

"Really? You're really fine?"

"Of course! Wendy already told me everything…"

"WHAT?!" I screamed and stared at the sky dragon slayer with my eyes wide opened.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san!" Wendy cried looking scared.

"Why did you tell him?!"

"Well you see…"

_Flashback_

"_Hey Wendy! I'm here to help you find food."_

"_Thanks Natsu-san!"_

"_No problem! By the way Wendy, when I was fighting with Shadow a few weeks ago, I think that the smoke that came out of his mouth must've made Lucy forget everything about me. Do you think you can help her?"_

"_No that's not the problem, she didn't inhale it. She said it just made her unconscious when it touched her."_

"_Oh….. Wait a second…. I THOUGHT SHE SAID THAT SHE DIDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING! HOW DID SHE REMEMBER ABOUT THE SMOKE?!"_

"_uhhh.."_

"_ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME?!"_

"_I'M SORRY NATSU-SAN! IT WAS ALL LUCY'S IDEA! SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT SHE WAS JUST PRETENDING TO FORGET YOU!"_

"_WHY DOES SHE WANT TO FORGET ME?!"_

"_BECAUSE SHE WAS SAD THAT YOU HAD LIED TO HER AND NOW SHES GETTING HER REVENGE! SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING TO TELL YOU SOON! I'M SO SORRY NATSU-SAN! DON'T HURT ME!"_

"_It's okay Wendy. I understand. I guess I'll just pretend to not notice until she tells me herself. I mean I did hurt her pretty bad. It's right for her to do this."_

_End of flashback_

"It's okay Wendy, now Natsu and Lucy can go out!" Erza smiled.

Wow… I was scared of telling him for no reason. He already knew everything… I must've been like a fool too him. Thinking that I was having all the fun…

"Don't worry Luce, we can still be friends." Natsu grinned.

"Okay!" I smiled back.

_**Normal POV**_

It was dark outside and everyone had fallen asleep.

Somewhere in the forest, there is a shadowy creature lurking around….

.

.

.

**Once again sorry for the late update! I'll try my best to keep updating! **

**Please review and stay tuned for next chapter! :D**


	13. Laxus joins the battle

**I managed to get a chapter out of me before I went to sleep. Sorry if this was a bit rushed, I'm really tired right now.**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 13 – Laxus joins the battle**

It feels like a heavy object has been lifted from my chest after I knew that Natsu had forgiven me. Wait, was he ever mad? Oh well, at least we can still be friends.

I start to curl up as the icy cold wind starts to enter the cave. The fire is almost out and everyone was still asleep.

I can't believe that Gray could take this. I'm like freezing. Happy is so lucky to get to sleep with Natsu. It kind of makes me jealous. All the warmth that could have been mine… WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LUCY? STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT AND GO TO SLEEP!

"Luce… Luce… get away Luce… I'll protect you…." Mumbled a voice.

STOP DAYDREAMING AND GO TO SLEEP! Wait… That wasn't me… IT WAS NATSU! Is he having a dream? About me?

I slowly get up, trying not to wake anyone up and went to Natsu. I knelt down beside him too see him sleeping. He is actually pretty cute.

"Luce… I… I…"

HOLY MAVIS! IS HE GOING TO CONFESS?!

"I… I… want to sleep on your bed…"

THAT IDIOT! ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS MY BED!

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me forward.

"Lucy… what are you doing?"

Natsu has woken up?! What do I do? This is going to be awkward…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I whispered hoping too not wake anyone up to see the awkwardness.

"Well you're cold aren't you?"

"How do you know?"

"You do have bad memories Luce… remember I said that when you're cold it's like a sense too me?"

"_I'm sorry, it was just that before you lost your memories I would always keep you warm when you're cold. It's like a sense of mine."_

I looked away from him as I start to blush. Jeez who knew Natsu had it in him? Too make a girl blush so hard. I can feel the temperature rise as the warmth devours my body. It felt nice. Slowly I began to fall asleep on Natsu's arms as I know that he would protect me.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Lucy had fallen asleep. I slowly carried her and put her back to her original spot. I sat beside her too warm her up in case if she gets cold again. But why do I always get this weird feeling when I'm with Lucy? Is this what they call love? It is sure a weird feeling… But I think I like it.

_**Normal POV**_

The sun has finally risen and everyone has woken up and started their journey home. As the group is travelling, they don't notice a shadow trailing them.

"I will get my revenge…" the shadow mumbled.

_**Natsu's POV**_

What's this? I can smell Laxus. Is he following us?

"Hey Natsu! Hurry up will yeah?! I want to make it home before night." Gray shouted.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming…"I sighed.

Suddenly a large shadow comes up from behind me and grabs me by my shoulders.

"We meet again salamander!" the shadow said in a fearsome tone.

"Shadow!"

_**Normal POV**_

Everyone turned around to see Natsu getting strangled by Shadow.

"Let him go!" Erza shouted.

"Why don't you make me." Shadow smirked and started to strangle the pink haired boy harder.

"Natsu! Hold on! We'll save you!" Lucy cried.

"No, you must get away. I'll take care of him somehow." Natsu said while being strangled.

"Acting tough salamander? I'm not the same as before. I'm on a whole new level. First I'll take care of you, then your friends."

Shadow lifted his arm and his hand turned into a shadow drill and is going to stab Natsu. But before he could stab the fire mage, lightning hit his arm and caused him to let Natsu go.

"What are you doing here?!" Shadow yelled.

Suddenly lightning formed in the middle between Natsu and his friends and a man formed.

"I know this lightning, IT'S LAXUS!" Erza shouted.

"I'm just here to take care of some business." Laxus smirked.

"I thought I finished you off!" Shadow questioned.

"Almost, but luckily I was able to escape the explosion with my speed."

"Laxus did you fight with him?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, after I heard what he had done too Fairy Tail, I decided to give him a visit."

_Flashback_

"_So you're the one who did this to my guild?" Laxus said._

"_Oh my, it's the mighty Laxus. Too bad you weren't there when I beat up your weak members."_

"_Well didn't Natsu beat you to a pulp and you just ran away?"_

"_I wasn't even using half of my magic."_

"_Well let's see how you do against me!"_

_Laxus turned into lightning and quickly went behind Shadow and kicked him with his leg that was engulfed in lightning._

"_Arghh, you're faster than I thought!" Shadow said while he was still in pain from his battle with Natsu._

_Laxus then raised his arm in the air and lightning engulfed it. "Raging bolt!" A massive ball of lightning formed from the lightning and when he moved his arm down the ball followed as well, hitting Shadow._

_The smoke that was caused from the destruction cleared and Shadow was still standing._

"_The rumors I heard about you were true. You are indeed strong. Even stronger than salamander."_

"_Then I won't have trouble beating you if you got beat by Natsu."_

"_Like I said before, I wasn't using all of my magic."_

"_Roar of the thunder dragon!" Laxus blew out a beam of lightning from his mouth but Shadow quickly dodged it._

"_Darkness reaper!" A giant scythe made of shadows formed in Shadow's hand and he tried to slash Laxus with it. But Laxus with his lightning speed easily dodges it._

_After dodging his attacks, Laxus raised both his arms and lightning formed into a spear. "Halberd of the thunder dragon!" Laxus threw the spear of lightning hitting Shadow directly as it was extremely fast and didn't give time for Shadow to react._

_Shadow was sent flying, electrified. _

"_I won't lose again!" Shadow shouted as he landed on to the ground. Shadow got up, and put out both his palms. "Final darkness!" Shadows appeared from his palms and quickly went to Laxus. _

"_What is this?!" Laxus shouted _

"_It's too pay for what you have done to me…"_

_The shadows then gathered around Laxus and trapped him. They then start to explode one by one._

"_CRAP!"_

"_It's the end of you dragon slayer. No one was able to escape this attack. You were indeed strong though." Shadow smirked and teleported away._

_After the explosion have ended, there was no one there after the smoke have cleared. Laxus was behind a tree._

"_Luckily I was fast enough to escape…"_

_End of flashback_

"Oh and I also heard about what had happened to you." the lightning dragon slayer smirked.

"I ALMOST BEAT HIM! HE WAS LUCKY THAT HE GOT AWAY!" Natsu roared.

"HAHAHA! Even with all of you guys here, you still won't be able to stop me!" Shadow laughed.

"I almost beat you myself, now we have everyone here. It's over for you!" Natsu shouted.

"Back then I wasn't even using my full power."

"We'll see about that!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the man with a blazing fist. "_Iron fist of the fire dragon!"_

Shadow quickly vanished and moved behind Natsu.

"I told you already, you can't beat me." Shadow whispered into Natsu's ear. "_Dark neosphere!" _

The clouds in the sky quickly turned dark and a dark beam of magic hit Natsu. After the smoke have cleared from the impact, Natsu fell on to the ground.

"Screw him… he is even more powerful than before." Natsu said before he fell unconscious.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy yelled.

"_Ice make - Lance!_'" Gray yelled and a lance of ice attacked Shadow as he wasn't paying attention.

"Wendy and Lucy go heal Natsu, Erza, Gray and I will hold him off." Laxus said.

Lucy and Wendy quickly went to aid the fallen dragon slayer and Laxus and the others fight Shadow.

.

.

.

**And that's it for this chapter! Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate it.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter.**


	14. My friends

**Sorry for another long update guys! I was busy gaming with my newly built computer :D Hopefully I'll finish this story before school starts. Natsu uses his power of friendship! And of course there will always be Nalu.**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 14 – My friends**

_**Lucy's POV**_

Natsu! Natsu! NATSUUU! Please wake up! You need to wake up please!

"Natsu wake up!" Happy cried while shaking his sleeping friend.

"Stop it happy. You'll just make things worse. Just let Wendy take care of him." Carla said.

"Please Wendy, save him." I cried.

"Don't worry Lucy-san! I'll try my best to save Natsu-san!" Wendy said trying to comfort me.

"Please Wendy! You have to save him!"

"I'll try my best! I also don't want Natsu-san too be in danger. He saved us before, now it's our turn to save him!" The sky dragon slayer said confidently. She began to put her hands over Natsu's chest and start to heal him.

_**Normal POV**_

"Come on Titania, I expected more from you." Smirked Shadow.

Erza quickly re-equipped into her Heaven's wheel armor and summoned 10 swords and aimed them at the smirking man. She launched them but Shadow disappeared behind the trees and covered himself.

"He moves fast!" Erza said.

"He is no ordinary mage. He is on par with master Hades." claimed Laxus.

"Well we'll just have to beat him like how we beat hades." smirked Gray.

"It won't be that simple. Back at tenrou island you guys had the protection of tenroujima." Laxus said while defending himself from Shadow's punches.

" Stop talking and fight!" Shadow quickly teleported into the sky.

"What he can fly too?!" Gray shouted. "NOT FAIR!"

"This was an attack I used against salamander but it was a mistake. But now that he's out of the fight… _Armageddon!_" shouted Shadow. Shadow produced a condensed ball of dark magic and directed it to the group.

"We can't get hit by that!" Gray shouted.

"Erza! We'll have to work together!" Laxus shouted. "_Roar of the thunder dragon!"_

Erza quickly noticed what Laxus is trying to do and she quicklyre-equipped into her lightning empress armor. "_Lightning beam!_"

The two attacks merged into one and formed a unison raid too counter the dark magic.

The explosion of the attacks knocked out a lot of trees and made a loud sound.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I can feel the aftermath of the explosion. I can feel the strong winds that were produced from the explosion. I notice that Erza, Laxus and Gray are losing magic rapidly. Shadow could over power them easily any time soon. Come on Natsu you have to wake up!

"Oh no! Natsu-san is losing magic power!" Wendy shouted.

"Why is he losing magic power?!"

"It's probably the magic that he got hit with. It must be draining his magic. And if he exhausts his magic for too long, he'll…."

"Can't you do anything?!"

"I'm sorry Lucy-san…" The blue haired mage looked away with tears in her eyes. "The only thing that can save Natsu-san now is himself…"

Tears began to roll down my eyes as I thought about Natsu leaving me. Will this be the end? Laxus, Erza and Gray are slowly exhausting their magic trying to protect us. Natsu is unconscious and Wendy is healing him. I really am weak… I feel so useless right now. I kneel beside Natsu with my tears dripping on his scarf.

"Please Natsu you have to wake up. You can't lose to something like this! You've been in far worst situations! Your friends need you! I NEED YOU!" I screamed while slamming my fists into his chest trying to wake him up.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Everything is so dark… Where am I? What happened? Oh right, Shadow attacked us and I got knocked out.

Am I dead….?

No wait, I can feel something hitting my chest but I can't see what.

"_Your friends need you! I NEED YOU!_"

This voice… It sounds so familiar… oh wait... I know this voice! It's Lucy's!

Come on! I need to wake up! I need to save my friends! I try my hardest to open my eyes but it's not working.

COME ON OPEN! ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

My eyes flung right open as I tried my best to open them. I slowly start to get up.

"I hear you Luce…."

_**Lucy's POV**_

"NATSU! YOU'RE AWAKE! YOU HAD ME WORRIED IDIOT!" I knocked him on the head then hugged him.

"I'm fine now Luce. But now I must go help my friends."

"Right! Go beat him up!"

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"Wait Natsu-san! You just recovered! You need to rest!"

"Not now Wendy! I need to kick his butt!"

I smiled at him, knowing that he won't let me down. Natsu went running towards the battle but started to slow down and turned around. He stared at me with a serious face.

"Don't worry Luce. I'll take him down and then we can go home, I promise!"

I smiled at him but then his serious face turned into a grin.

"I CAN REALLY USE YOUR BED RIGHT NOW!" the fire mage shouted running too aid his comrades.

"…. Fine…"

"Just don't get hurt…" I mumbled under my breath.

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu came running into the battlefield with less than half of his magic. This will be one hell of a fight for him.

"I just hope Natsu can keep up with them…" the celestial wizard said.

"Don't worry Lucy-san! Natsu-san always surprises us!" the sky dragon slayer said.

"Yah, I guess you're right!" Lucy smiled.

"WHAT YOU CAN FLY NOW?!" Nastu yelled.

"Natsu you're back!" Erza shouted with joy as she sees Natsu running in.

"Yes, you guys stand back while I fight him!" the dragon slayer panting from the running.

"What? You can't beat him with half your magic gone!" Eraz shouted.

"Don't worry about me.. just get out of here…"

"No we won't leave you!"

"Fine Erza… but let me have a shot at him first."

"Alright…"

"Let's see what you can do salamander!" Shadow smirked cockily.

Natsu quickly set his fist on fire and charged directly too Shadow.

"You don't learn do you…" laughed Shadow

"FLAME BRAIN! STOP CHARGING IN LIKE THAT! YOU'LL JUST GET HIT AGAIN!" Gray shouted.

Shadow put his palms out. A ball of light started to appear and he shot it at the running salamander. Natsu quickly dashed into the air and hit Shadow in the face with an _Iron fist of the fire dragon._ It didn't do much damage because most of his magic was drained, but it still made him fall to the ground.

"Not bad salamander. You still do quite well with your magic drained."

"I promised Lucy that I will protect my friends!" Natsu charged too punch Shadow.

"Don't talk to me with your trash… friends are nothing. They're there, but when you need them they run away." Shadow shouted while brawling with Natsu fist to fist.

"Well my friends are always there for me so I'll always be there for them!" Natsu said punching Shadow in the face. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is my friend! Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Erza, Laxus and even Gray! They're all my friends! So I'll defeat you for them!" Natsu kicked Shadow in the gut and then sent him flying into the trees.

_**Shadow's POV**_

How is he beating me like this?! With half his magic gone he still gave me a beating… Is his friends giving him strength? I'm going to need to power up.

ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Normal POV**_

A dark aura forms around Shadow. His magic power and physical strength is increasing. Quickly, Shadow ran towards Natsu and punched him in the stomach which made him gag. He then gave the dragon slayer an uppercut too the chin and sent him flying into the air. In no time, Shadow met him in the air and put his hands together and bashed him into the ground.

"It's no good… Natsu lost too much strength." Wendy claimed as she joined Erza and the others to watch.

"What can we do?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe there is one thing we can do…" Laxus smirked.

_**Natsu's POV**_

This guy is stronger than I thought… I thought I had him…

"How did you beat Caleb with this level of power?" Shadow laughed while stomping me on the chest while I was on the ground.

I see the others coming but I gave them a sign to not. I'm going to defeat him myself. It was I who caused all of this. And I'll be the one to end it.

MMMMMMMMMMMM! What is that smell?!

I kick Shadow on the leg and he flinched and I quickly got up. I turn around to see Laxus using his lightning to burn the trees. This is why I loved my friends! I quickly punch Shadow in the face and used a _Roar of the fire dragon _to knock him back. I quickly ran to the fire and start to gobble it down.

"Thanks for the meal! Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up!"

_**Lucy's POV**_

Wow I've never heard him say that for a long time!

.

.

.

**And that is it for this chapter. Please review :D**

**Possibly ending this story in a chapter or 2. I might extend it a bit if I don't get lazy.**

**Well stay tuned for next chapter! :D**


	15. Final battle

**And here is another chapter! :D**

**Still don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 15 – Final battle**

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu consumed the fire that Laxus produced with his lightning.

"Thanks Laxus, I feel that my magic is back. I'm all fired up!" Natsu smirked while wiping his mouth and Laxus smirked back.

"Go get him Nastu!" the celestial wizard yelled in glee.

Natsu quickly set his hands on fire and ran directly to Shadow.

Shadow put one hand out and focused his magic into a blast. "_Dark bolt!" _He aimed for Natsu but missed as the fire on his hands boosted his speed.

Natsu jumped into the air and clapped his blazing hands together to form a giant ball of fire. "_Fire dragon's brilliant flame!" _Natsu threw the giant ball of fire and it hit Shadow and caused a large explosion.

"Not bad salamander…" Shadow said in the smoke. "But not good enough."

When the smoke cleared Shadow had a shield up and didn't take any damage.

"Natsu! Direct attacks won't work on him. You must think of a plan too counter his shield and movement." Laxus shouted.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Laxus is right. There is no way I can beat him by just charging in. Maybe I can't beat him alone.

"You let your guard down." Shadow whispered in my ear as he stood in front of me. He then put his hand on my chest and I start to freeze.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Ice magic…" Gray mumbled.

After my chest was frozen he sent me a punch to the face which sent me flying back to where the others were.

"Natsu! Hold on…" Lucy said as she tried to help me stand.

"What's this ice...? I can't seem to melt it." I said.

"Don't worry Lucy-san. I know for sure that I can heal Natsu-san this time!" Wendy smiled.

Laxus, Erza and Gray stood in battle position to get ready for a counter attack.

"I'm sorry Luce…. I can't beat him…"

"It's okay Natsu. We still have everyone here. We'll beat him… You should rest. You still haven't healed from before. And when we get home, you can have my bed for the day…" Lucy said blushing.

"Thanks Lucy!" I grinned. "But first we need to stop Shadow." I look at Erza, Gray and Laxus. "I hate to admit this… but I can't beat him alone. I need your help."

"Alright then, let's do this!" Gray shouted.

"Alright, I have a plan." Lacus whispered.

By the time Laxus was done telling us his plan, Wendy had finished healing my wounds and we get ready to fight the monster.

_**Normal POV**_

"Shadow, today is the day you pay for your crimes." Erza shouted.

"Alright, I'm ready to crush you weaklings." Shadow laughed.

"_Ice make – Arrows!_" Gray put his arms out and shot hundreds of ice arrows at the laughing man.

"_Shadow shield." _Shadow shielded himself from the attack and quickly went forward to punch Gray in the stomach.

"Arghh" Gray winced in pain.

Erza re-equipped into her flight armor to keep up Shadow's speed and managed to slash him with her rapier.

"_Open gate of the lion! Leo!" _Loke appeared from a puff of smoke and took Lucy's hand.

"Hello my princess." Loke kissed her hand.

"Natsu's going to get mad…" Happy whispered.

Natsu not even seeing this felt angry.

"Not now Loke… go help the others." Lucy sighed.

"Your wish is my command." And quickly Loke went to aid his comrades.

Shadow was getting beat up pretty bad. He was doing pretty well at the beginning for a six on one battle. But slowly the tables turned around.

"You guys aren't bad." Shadow said while trying to catch his breath.

"You too…" Natsu said while panting from using too much of his magic.

"I have to admit it. I won't be able to beat you guys six on one. I never thought I would have to use this again, but you don't leave me other choices." Shadow smirked.

A dark aura starts to surround the smirking man.

"This attack will use up the rest of my magic powers." laughed Shadow. "No one ever survived this."

"Get ready guys. This is our final attack. Remember the plan?" Laxus said.

"Let's do this!" Natsu shouted.

Loke ran up to Shadow and blinded him with his regulus.

"Arghh my eyes!" Shadow covered his eyes with his hands."

"Ice make – floor!" Gray froze the ground as Loke moved away and Shadow slipped on to the floor.

Erza then quickly re-equipped into her Heaven's wheel armor and summoned swords from top, left and right to surround Shadow. Natsu, Laxus and Wendy then jumped into the air.

"ROAR OF THE" the dragon slayers said in unison.

"FIRE DRAGON!"

"THUNDER DRAGON!"

"SKY DRAGON!"

The three breath attacks merged into one and directed to Shadow.

"A triple unison raid…" Shadow mumbled.

The attack hit Shadow and a large explosion sent everyone flying back.

"Did it work?" Natsu said while getting up from the explosion.

As everyone got up, they see Shadow standing there.

"No way!" Laxus shouted.

Shadow looked at Natsu.

"Salamander… you're friends had helped you defeat me. I now understand the meaning of having friends… Thank you…" Shadow said as he fell down unconscious.

"We did it!" Lucy shouted.

"AYE!" happy yelled.

_**Natsu's POV**_

We finally won! After a long battle, we finally did it. It was thanks to my friends that we were victorious. But I don't know why, but I feel kind of bad for Shadow. His guild was just a tool for him to use. All this time he didn't have one true friend. This was just like Jellal.

Oh well! At least I get to go sleep on Lucy's bed for the day!

"Hey Luce, so when we get home I can really use your bed for the day?" I grinned at the blushing mage.

"Fine…" Lucy sighed as this was the only thing he was looking forward to.

_**Normal POV**_

The group dragged Shadow to the nearest town they could find and called the rune knights to come pick Shadow up. The gang then went to the train station to catch the train home.

"I think I'm going to puke…" Natsu mumbled with his hands covering his mouth.

"Don't you dare puke Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu was sitting between Lucy and Erza while Gray, Laxus, Wendy, Happy and Carla sat across from them.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll help you feel better!" Titania said as she punched Natsu in the gut.

Natsu quickly fainted and landed on Erza's lap.

"ERZA!" Lucy shouted

"What?"

"You promised that you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I'm just making him feel better…" Erza smiled as she ran her fingers through Natsu's hair.

Lucy starts to feel uneasy too see Erza touching Natsu's hair like that.

"Oh is someone jealous…?" Gray smirked as she notices Lucy blush.

"What? NO!" the blushing mage said.

"Oh Lucy, here I'll let Natsu lie on your lap then." Erza placed Natsu's head on to Lucy's lap.

Lucy's face was then as red as Erza's hair.

"So when are you guys going to date?" Gray giggled.

"He doesn't like me like that…" Lucy clarified.

The blonde then stares in shock as the fire dragon slayer wrap his arms around her waist while still unconscious.

.

.

.

**And that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be the last chapter. It'll be mostly Nalu. I'll probably have it posted up on the 2nd. **

**Please review and stay tuned for the next and final chapter!**


	16. I love you

**The final chapter of the story! :D**

**Probably will never own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 16 – I love you**

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu hugged on to Lucy's waist as if it was a teddy bear.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Lucy shouted.

Natsu just burrowed his head into the blonde's stomach.

"He liiiiiiiikes you!" Happy yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN CAT!"

"No, I think he's right Lucy." Erza stated.

Everyone stared at Erza.

"Why don't you try asking him while he is asleep?" Erza asked.

"Hey flame brain, do you like Lucy?" Gray asked.

Natsu quickly rose up, staring at Gray. He was staring for three seconds and then just fell back on to Lucy's lap.

"WHAT KIND OF PASSING OUT IS THAT?!" Gray shouted.

"Just leave him be. He still has motion sickness. Wait until we get home and have Mira talk with him." Erza smiled.

"Wait… Don't I have any say in this?" Lucy asked.

"No!" the group said in unison.

"WHY NOT?!" the celestial wizard shouted.

"Because we already know your answer." Laxus said.

Everyone was surprised to hear Laxus.

"Wow Laxus, I didn't know you had this side of you." Gary smirked.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Laxus looked away to the window.

_Three hours later_

As the train stopped at the station, Natsu instantly got up from Lucy with glee.

"WE STOPPED!" the salamander shouted.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Were finally back! After this long journey I can finally go home and take a shower. I haven't bath in about three days and I'm starting to feel a bit gross.

"Come on let's go to the guild!" Happy shouted.

Everyone nodded their heads. As we begin to walk I feel a warm hand grab mine. I turn around to see Natsu. My face must be as red as a tomato right now. But why is he holding my hand?

"Wait... Lucy…" Natsu mumbled.

I stare into his eyes with a blush.

"Oh my! Is Natsu-san going to confess to Lucy-san?" Wendy whispered to the rest who were behind the two.

"This is going to be good." Gray smirked.

"COME ON LET'S GO TO YOUR HOUSE! YOU PROMISED THAT I CAN GET THE BED FOR A DAY!" Natsu grinned at me.

"…" I then proceed to Lucy kick Natsu in the face while everyone's mouth dropped.

"That idiot…" Gray face palmed himself.

Everyone just shook their head.

"But you promised…" Natsu pouted getting up from the floor.

"Fine… you can have my bed for the day AFTER we visit the guild.

"Fine…" Natsu turned around and started to proceed to the guild.

"Don't worry Lucy-san! I'm sure Mira-san can help!" Wendy comforted me.

I just nodded and start to follow the fire mage.

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu and others reached the guild and Erza went to speak with master about the mission.

Gray told Mira everything that happened during their mission. Mira squealed with delight.

"Finally" Mira smiled.

"But that idiot still didn't say anything. He had so many good chances but ruined each one."

"I guess I should talk with him then!" Mira smiled. "Everything will go well!"

Mira then called Natsu over who sitting with Lucy at a table.

"Natsuuuuu! Could you please come over here?" Mira shouted across the room.

Natsu nodded and walked over to the bartender.

"Yes Mira?"

"Hey Natsu, I have something important to ask you." Mira smiled.

_**Natsu's POV**_

What did Mira have to ask me? Better be something important. I just want to go to Lucy's house…

"Hey Nastu, do you like Lucy?" Mira whispered so that no one can here.

"What kind of question is this? Of course I like Lucy!" I shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to me. I notice Lucy also looking with a little smile.

"We are best friends!" I shouted after.

Everyone went back to what they were doing before and Lucy looked disappointed with tears in her eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gray shouted.

"WHAT DID I DO?!" I shouted back at the ice mage.

He just face palmed.

"Okay Natsu, I'll make this more simple for you. Do you like Lucy in any other ways?" Mira sighed.

Do I like Lucy in any other ways? What did she mean?

"Ummm… sure…? Sorry Mira, I have to go to Lucy's bed now. Bye!" I ran off grabbing Lucy's hand and ran to her house.

_**Lucy's POV**_

So Natsu just thinks of me as a friend… I should have known. He just doesn't understand. Should I even bother trying now? I can always go for Gray, but Juvia will drown me. Hibiki is nice, but he's in a rival guild.

When we reached my house he quickly jumped on to my bed and fell asleep. Typical Natsu.

I took my clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned the tap on the tub and quickly jumped in to relax myself.

After my bath I got dressed into my pajamas and went out to see Natsu still sleeping.

I got out a spare blanket from my closet and snuggled on my couch.

_Four hours later_

It is raining outside and the noise outside woke me up. I rub my eyes to see Natsu still sleeping on my bed but then I heard thunder.

I shiver at the sound of rain hitting my roof and the loud bang of the lightning. I was always scared of thunder since I was a little kid. I would always cower at the storm and hide under my blanket. Same as this time, I still can't overcome my fear and it isn't helping to not be in my bed.

I cover my head with the blanket and shake in fear.

_BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" _I screamed.

_**Natsu's POV**_

mmm… what's that noise? I rub my eyes to get the sleep out of me. There must be a thunderstorm outside. Wait, where is Luce?

I start to search around the room as it was hard to see in the dark. Something moving on the couch caught my attention and I proceed to move forward.

"Luce, is that you?" I whispered.

No reply.

I walk a little closer and I see Lucy's blonde hair.

"Luce! Luce!" I shouted but still no reply.

I pulled the blanket off of her and I stared at her. Tears were rolling down her face as she looked at me.

"Natsu!" She shouted with fear in her voice.

"Are you scared of thunder?" I asked in a comforting voice.

She just nodded her head.

_BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG_

Lucy hugged me tightly after the loud sound.

I stared for a second but then hugged her back. I start to pat her back gently to calm her down.

"Don't worry Luce. I'm here." I whispered.

She just continued to cry. I hug her tighter to tell her that I would protect her.

"Luce don't cry. I'll be here with you."

She pulled away and tears were still falling from her beautiful brown eyes.

I don't know why but my heart aches looking at Lucy cry. I hate it when my friends cry. But I don't know why but it is more painful too see Lucy cry. Is this part of being in love?

I wipe the tears from her eyes as she stared into mine. I slowly pulled her in for another hug.

"Lucy, I always wanted to tell you this… but I was always scared to. The thing is… is that I… I… I LOVE!" I shouted.

Lucy pulled away and she stopped shedding tears.

"Really….?" She said sobbing.

I nodded with a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I found out before I left for my mission." I said.

"Well Natsu, I love you too!" She hugged me again.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I love you Natsu! I always had! I'm so happy that you told me. I feel like I can do anything! Thunder? No problem! As long as I have you by my side knowing that you'll always protect me.

Natsu held me up bridal style and moved me to my bed. He then tried to get in butt I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Going to sleep?" Natsu replied.

"NOT WITH ME IN IT!" I shouted.

"WHY NOT?! I THOUGHT YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND NOW!"

"SO?"

"Isn't that what were supposed to do?" Natsu said confused.

"NOOO IDIOT!"

"Never mind... It's already morning. Let's head to the guild."

I nodded and went to the bathroom to change and to do my business.

When I got out it was still dark but at least the lightning and rain stopped. We head out to the guild too meet up with everyone. Natsu held my hand all the way to the guild. He then kicked the doors open and people were staring at us.

"OH MY! WHAT'S THIS? YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY STARTING TO DATE?!" Mira squealed.

"Finally flame brain…" Gray smirked.

"Go Natsu-san!" Wendy whistled.

"I con… congratulate you Lucy…" Erza said while shaking Lucy's hand with her head down.

Natsu took me to the bar and asked Mira for a smoothie.

Mira came back with a smoothie and had two straws.

She placed them down and giggled.

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu grinned.

She walked away with a smile on her face. "No problem" she said and waved her ahdn in the air.

Natsu poked the two straws in and gave me one side.

"Here you go Luce!" He grinned.

I blush at the fact that I'm going to share a smoothie with Natsu.

I take the smoothie but suddenly a chair went flying into Natsu's head.

"HEY STRIPPER! WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A CHAIR?!"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO!"

The two mages began to brawl and I just sighed.

"Still the same as always." I said to myself.

I remember the day that I met Natsu at the port. How he saved me from those mages. And how we made a team and how I became his best friend. Now he was my boyfriend and I'm glad. Everything is perfect…

.

.

.

**And that's the end of this story! I just hope you guys enjoyed it. I kind of rushed the ending because I was getting lazy.**

**Thanks for all the support and the reviews! **

**Hopefully I can start on a new story soon.**

**And as always, stay tuned for my next story! :D**


End file.
